To Be With Superstar
by Ai Haruno
Summary: Kisah Sakura yang sedang menjalani hubungan dengan aktor tampan yang sekaligus sahabatnya.
1. Chapter 1

Saya masih newbie disini dan ini adalah fanfict pertama saya di fandom naruto. Jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau cerita ini masih jauh dari kata bagus T_T

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Gaje, dll

# # #

Sakura berjalan menyusuri rak buku dengan semangat. Tangannya dengan lincah mengambil setiap novel dan komik yang ia inginkan. Bibirnya tak henti melengkung mengembangkan senyum. Tentu saja ia sangat senang, ia bisa mengambil semua buku yang ia inginkan dengan gratis!

"Cepatlah sakura." Dengan cepat sakura mengubah ekspresinya. Ia memasang wajah cemberut ke arah lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya yang sedang bersandar di rak buku dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Diamlah sasuke! Jangan membuat moodku buruk lagi!" Kata sakura ketus. Sedangkan sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling.

Setelah hampir satu jam akhirnya sasuke bisa bernafas lega saat sakura akhirnya membawa semua komik dan novel yang ia inginkan ke kasir. Sasuke dengan cepat membuka dompetnya dan membayar semua komik dan novel yang Sakura beli. Setelah keluar dari toko buku, sasuke langsung mengajak sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tapi sakura segera menahan tangannya yang ditarik sasuke untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

"Aku ingin membeli burger yang ada di sebelah sana, sasuke!" Kata sakura sambil menunjuk kedai sederhana yang menjual burger.

"Tidak. Apa kau tak melihat banyak orang disana?!" Sasuke kembali menarik tangan sakura untuk masuk ke mobilnya tapi dengan gesit sakura menarik tangannya lepas dari sasuke.

"Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan kesana sendiri!" Kata Sakura langsung berlari menuju kedai burger langganannya. Yah memang sakura sering membeli burger disana setelah pulang dari toko buku ataupun saat sepulang sekolah. Walaupun kedai itu berada di pinggir jalan dan terlihat sangat sederhana, tetapi kedai itu sangat bersih dan juga burger disana sangat enak.

Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih untuk segera masuk ke mobil dan nenunggu sakura didalam mobilnya. Hingga tidak berselang lama akhirnya sakura masuk kedalam mobil sasuke. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil sakura melihat sasuke sambil cemberut.

"Kenapa kau belum melepas kacamata dan maskermu itu, sasuke?" Tanya sakura sambil mulai memakan burgernya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun akhirnya membuka kacamata dan masker yang ia kenakan.

"Seharusnya kau beri saja uangmu kepadaku agar aku bisa ke toko buku sendiri." Kata sakura sambil memakan burgernya dengan lahap. Sedangkan sasuke mulai mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan parkiran toko buku tadi.

"Bukankah kau yang ingin aku temani?" kata sasuke.

"Itu kan tiga hari lalu!" jawab Sakura. Memang tiga hari lalu sakura meminta sasuke untuk menemaninya ke toko buku tapi sasuke sedang sibuk. Seperti biasa sakura ngambek dan seperti biasa juga sasuke menyogok dengan menjanjikan akan membelikan semua komik dan novel yang Sakura inginkan.

"Sama saja sakura." kata sasuke.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Memangnya kau ada acara apa tiga hari lalu?" tanya sakura.

"Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, sakura? Satu minggu lalu aku sibuk. Dan tiga hari lalu aku shooting talkshow dan baru kemarin ditayangkan di televisi. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya sakuke sambil melirik sakura tajam.

Yah, sasuke adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun. Walaupun baru dua tahun masuk kedalam dunia entertainment, sasuke sudah membintangi banyak judul film. Ia juga sering menjadi bintang tamu dalam acara talkshow. Bahkan sasuke juga telah mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan. Dan semenjak menjadi aktor, sasuke telah memiliki rumah di ibu kota dan tidak lagi tinggal bersama orangtuanya yang menetap di Konoha. Dan semenjak itu pula sasuke tidak menjadi tetangga Sakura lagi. Yah, rumah sakura bersebelahan dengan rumah orangtua sasuke yang ada di Konoha. Mereka tentu sudah mengenal dari kecil dan bersahabat hingga sekarang. Sampai saat ini pun sasuke selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk sakura.

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya. Jadi kau berpacaran dengan Karin, eh?" Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura sempat melupakan acara talkshow itu, tapi Sakura masih sempat melihat acara itu walau hanya di segmen terakhir. Karena memang sasuke akan marah jika sakura tidak melihat sasuke tampil dalam acara apapun di televisi.

"Aku yakin aku telah mengatakan jika aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Kata sasuke.

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong, sasuke. Semua orang juga tau kalau kalian berpacaran. Banyak sekali foto kalian berdua yang beredar. Aku sudah melihat foto kalian yang sedang berada di lokasi shooting saat break. Kalian sangat mesra! Duduk dipojok berdua sambil berpegangan tangan, eh?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Dia yang memegang tanganku!"

"Sudahlah sasuke, jangan mengelak lagi. Lagipula Karin sangat cantik. Kalau kalian memang belum pacaran, cepat tembak saja dia. Aku yakin dia mau jadi pacarmu."

"Diamlah sakura! Sekarang kau yang merusak moodku!" kata sasuke kesal.

"Kenapa kau sekesal itu sasuke? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau dan karin sangat cocok. Karin kan sangat cantik!"

"Ayo turun." kata sasuke tanpa menjawab kata-kata sakura lagi. Sakura pun turun karena memang mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah sasuke. Mereka pun masuk ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Kemana bibi mikoto, sasuke?" tanya sakura yang tidak melihat keberadaan ibu sasuke. Kalau ayah sasuke tentu Sakura sudah tidak heran jika beliau tidak berada di rumah. Ayah sasuke memang jarang berada dirumah. Beliau sibuk mengurus perusahaan keluarga Uchiha.

"Aku juga tidak tau." kata sasuke. Mereka pun naik ke lantai atas dan langsung masuk ke kamar sasuke. Sakura memang bebas keluar masuk ke kediaman Uchiha bahkan ke kamar sasuke. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku sangat sebal melihatmu berpenampilan seperti itu. Aku merasa seakan sedang jalan-jalan bersama teroris." Ucap sakura yang duduk diatas kasur sasuke sambil melihat sasuke yang melepas hoodie yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dan juga meletakkan kacamata hitam dan masker diatas meja.

"Kau kira aku senang berpenampilan seperti itu? Asal kau tau, rasanya sangat panas!" kata sasuke.

"Siapa suruh kau berpenampilan seperti itu!"

"Dan kau mau orang-orang mengenaliku? Kita tidak akan bisa jalan-jalan kalau seperti itu, sakura." kata sasuke akhirnya memilih tidur dikasurnya disamping Sakura yang sibuk membuka komik dan novel yang baru ia beli.

"Sasuke, pakai bajumu!" desis sakura. Walaupun ia sibuk membuka plastik pembungkus novel dan komiknya, sakura menyadari jika sasuke telah melepas kaosnya sebelum tiduran disampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura. Pasalnya sejak dulu sasuke sudah terbiasa topless saat bersama sakura. Bahkan tidak jarang sasuke hanya memakai boxer didepan sakura.

"Mulai sekarang biasakan untuk tidak topless didepanku. Aku sudah besar sasuke. Aku malu melihatmu jika kau berpenampilan seperti itu!" kata sakura. Sakura langsung melirik sasuke yang kini malah tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan sasuke?!" Bukannya berhenti tertawa sasuke malah meneruskan tawanya.

"Berhenti tertawa!" kata sakura langsung membungkam mulut sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura baru melepaskan tangannya saat sasuke akhirnya menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" tanya sakura menatap sasuke tajam.

"Jadi kau sudah besar, hm?" kata sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah kelas 2 SMA, sasuke!" kata sakura kesal. Sasuke selalu menganggapnya anak kecil karena sasuke memang lebih tua tiga tahun dari dirinya.

Tiba-tiba sasuke diam saat sebuah pemikiran yang lewat dalam pikirannya.

"Kau sudah pernah berciuman?" tanya sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura kaget.

"Apa kau sudah pernah berciuman, sakura?" tanya sasuke lagi karena sakura tidak kunjung menjawab. Sasuke semakin penasaran apalagi melihat wajah sakura yang memerah.

"T...tentu saja pernah!" kata sakura gugup. Apalagi sasuke kini duduk didepannya dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban sakura.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya sasuke lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu tau sasuke!" kata sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa dengan serangga merah itu, sakura?! Lihat saja aku akan membuat bibirnya tidak bisa untuk sekedar tersenyum!" kata sasuke membuat sakura langsung menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu sasuke?" tanya sakura.

"Tentu saja akan aku hajar dia! Berani-beraninya dia menciummu!"

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya sasuke! Itu bukan urusanmu!" kata sakura. Sedangkan sasuke hanya menatap sakura tajam. Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan sasuke. Sakura tau jika saat ini sasuke sedang marah.

Sakura baru saja akan berbicara saat tiba-tiba saja bibir sasuke menempel di bibirnya. Sakura langsung mendelik saat menyadari sasuke menciumnya. Sakura hanya bisa diam hingga akhirnya sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi atau aku benar-benar akan menghabisi serangga itu." kata sasuke sambil menarik sakura hingga mereka tiduran di kasur sasuke. Sasuke langsung memeluk sakura erat sambil memejamkan matanya. Kebiasaannya memang tidur sambil memeluk sakura. Sedangkan sakura sendiri hanya diam masih terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja sasuke lakukan.

# # #

TBC

Ditunggu review nya yaaa,

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima :D


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Gaje, dll

# # #

_**To Be With Superstar**_

_**chap 2**_

"Kau kenapa jidat?" tanya Ino. Gadis pirang itu bingung sendiri menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi melamun. Bahkan kini Sakura tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari duduknya walaupun bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Hei Sakura! Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Ino lagi sambil menyentil kening Sakura karena Sakura tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sakit pig!" kata Sakura sambil mengelus keningnya yang terasa panas karena sentilan Ino.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku jidat! Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau lamunkan?" tanya Ino untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman pig?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya. Sontak saja wajah Ino memerah mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"K...kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu jidat?!" kata Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku pig." kata Sakura menatap Ino penasaran.

"T.. tentu saja aku pernah berciuman!" jawab Ino dengan wajah merah.

"Begitu ya. Lalu siapa yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu pig?"

"Tentu saja Sai-kun! Kau kenapa sih tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu jidat?" tanya Ino.

"Aku baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamaku, pig." kata Sakura sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Wah, benar kah? Siapa yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu itu jidat? Apakah Sasori?!" tanya Ino penuh minat mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

"Tentu saja bukan Sasori! Aku dan Sasori hanya berteman pig."

"Tapi kan Sasori sangat menyukaimu Sakura! Mungkin saja kalian sudah berpacaran."

"Tidak. Aku dan Sasori hanya berteman pig. Lagipula memang bukan Sasori yang menciumku."

"Lalu siapa Sakura? Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih dan tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku?!"

"Tidak pig. Aku tidak mempunyai kekasih. Dan yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku adalah. . . pantat ayam." akhirnya Sakura memberitahu Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa? Si pantat ayam itu? Jadi kau berpacaran dengan pantat ayam itu Sakura?"

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya! Aku kan baru saja mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak mempunyai kekasih pig!"

"Kau tidak berpacaran dengannya? Lalu kenapa kau berciuman dengannya jidat?!"

"Aku. . . aku juga tidak tau pig. Tiba-tiba saja dia menciumku. Lagipula berciuman bukan berarti pacaran kan!" Jelas Sakura dengan wajah merahnya. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas setiap kali mengingat ciuman Sasuke. Apalagi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya! Yah memang waktu itu Sakura berbohong kepada Sasuke saat mengatakan bahwa ia sudah pernah berciuman. Sakura berbohong seperti itu karena ingin Sasuke tidak menganggapnya anak kecil lagi.

"Hm, jadi si pantat ayam itu menyukaimu Sakura." kata Ino sambil mengelus dagunya seperti sedang berfikir.

"K...kenapa kau berkata seperti itu pig?! I...itu kan tidak mungkin!" kata Sakura yang kini wajahnya semakin merah. Persis tomat-tomat yang ada di lemari es Sasuke.

"Kalau dia tidak menyukaimu, tidak mungkin dia menciummu Sakura!"

"Be...benarkah?" tanya Sakura menatap Ino penasaran.

"Tentu saja Sakura! Sudah jelas dia menyukaimu!" kata Ino.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Ino." kata Sakura yang mengingat sikap Sasuke selama ini kepadanya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Mungkin dia menciumku sebagai adik. Menurutku itu lebih memungkinkan." kata Sakura. Memang menurut Sakura sikap Sasuke kepadanya seakan Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai adik.

"Terserah kau sajalah jidat. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin. Aku lapar sekali!" kata Ino menarik tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku juga lapar."

"Sakura."

Sakura sontak menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Yah Sakura sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dimana ibunya sudah menunggu Sakura sepulang sekolah.

"Ada apa Sasori?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasori yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau sibuk hari minggu nanti?"

"Aku rasa tidak punya acara hari minggu nanti. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Em, mau kah kau pergi jalan-jalan bersamaku hari minggu nanti Sakura?"

"Boleh." Sasori sontak tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu jam empat sore."

"Oke. Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya Sasori."

Sasori mengangguk. "Hati-hati Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju mobil ibunya yang sudah terparkir didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Siapa itu Sakura?" tanya Mebuki saat Sakura sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Itu temanku bu, namanya Sasori." jawab Sakura.

"Ah ya, ibu ingat. Dia yang pernah mengantarmu pulang kan?" kata Mebuki sambil menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah.

"Iya bu."

"Kalau dilihat-lihat dia tampan sekali ya. Apa dia pacarmu, saki?"

"K...kenapa ibu bertanya seperti itu? Sasori bukan pacarku bu. Kami hanya berteman."

"Benarkah? Ibu kira dia pacarmu. Tapi kalian terlihat dekat?"

"Ya, dia teman sebangku saat aku kelas sepuluh jadi kita cukup dekat. Sampai sekarang pun kami masih satu kelas walaupun kami tidak sebangku lagi." jelas Sakura.

"Wah begitu ya. Padahal ibu senang jika kau berpacaran dengannya. Dia tampan sekali, Sakura."

"Apasih bu. Kami hanya berteman." kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena godaan ibunya.

"Yasudah." kata Mebuki akhirnya berhenti menggoda putri kesayangannya itu.

Tidak lama mereka pun sampai di rumah karena memang jarak rumah Sakura dengan sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah sampai rumah Sakura langsung menuju ke lantai atas dimana letak kamarnya berada. Setelah sampai di kamar pun Sakura buru-buru mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos dan celana pendek yang biasa ia pakai saat di rumah. Memang sedari tadi di sekolah Sakura tidak sabar pulang untuk membaca novel maupun komik yang baru ia beli kemarin bersama Sasuke. Dan berbicara soal Sasuke, Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan ciuman kemarin.

Baru saja Sakura membaca dua halaman pada salah satu novel _romance _yang beli, Sakura merasakan kasurnya bergetar. Sakura berhenti membaca lalu bergerak mencari sumber getaran itu. Dan benar, ponselnya yang berada tidak jauh darinya terlihat menyala dan menampilkan ada panggilan masuk.

_Sasori is calling_

_"moshi-moshi?" _kata Sakura menjawab telpon dari Sasori.

_"moshi-moshi, _Sakura. Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori. Aku hanya sedang membaca novel. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu. Aku...aku hanya ingin memastikan kau benar-benar menerima ajakanku untuk jalan-jalan bersamaku hari minggu nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ya, aku mau. Bukankah tadi aku sudah menerima ajakanmu?"

"Ah ya, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja Sakura."

"Tenang saja Sasori, aku tidak akan ingkar janji."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf telah mengganggumu membaca."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori."

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Sakura."

"Sampai jumpa."

Sakura pun meletakkan ponselnya lagi setelah Sasori memutuskan sambungan _telephone-_nya. Tapi langsung mengambil ponselnya lagi begitu melihat ternyata ada pesan masuk.

_Sakura?_

Sakura mengerutkan kening membaca pesan dari Sasuke yang masuk sekitar sepuluh menit lalu. Sakura pun membalasnya.

_Ada apa, Sasuke?_

Dan hampir lima menit Sasuke tidak kunjung membalas pesan Sakura lagi. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca novel. Sakura begitu larut dalam alur cerita novel itu. Novel itu menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang mencintai sahabatnya dari kecil. Tapi sayangnya gadis itu baru menyadadari perasaanya saat laki-laki itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Walapun terdapat beberapa konflik, di akhir kisah novel itu mereka akhirnya bersatu.

Yah, _happy ending._

Sakura selalu memilih untuk membaca cerita dengan _happy ending_. Sakura tidak terlalu suka membaca cerita yang berakhir sedih karena akan membuatnya tidak berhenti menangis. Bahkan sampai beberapa hari selanjutnya Sakura masih akan kepikiran tentang kisah itu dan akan membuatnya kembali menangis.

Setelah selesai membaca novel tadi, Sakura ingin segera turun ke dapur untuk saja ia kelaparan karena belum makan siang. Tapi sebelum turun ke dapur, Sakura memilih untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dan benar, sudah ada pesan dari Sasuke. Sakura pun membaca pesan yang diterima sekitar satu jam lalu.

_Kenapa kau lama sekali membalas pesanku?!_

Sakura pun membalas.

_Maaf tadi Sasori menelpon dan sekarang aku baru selesai membaca novel._

Berbeda dengan tadi, kini Sasuke lebih cepat membalas pesannya.

_Kenapa serangga merah itu menelponmu?!_

_Hanya ingin memastikan kita jadi jalan-jalan saja._

Bukan balasan pesan yang Sakura terima tetapi telpon masukbdari Sasuke!

"Kau akan jalan-jalan dengan serangga itu, Sakura?!" bahkan tanpa menyapa Sasuke langsung bertanya kepada Sakura saat Sakura baru saja menerima telpon darinya.

"Ya, Sasuke." jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Batalkan sekarang juga!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya, Sasuke."

"Kau harus membatalkannya Sakura! Atau kau lebih suka aku menghajar serangga itu?!" bentak Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Tidak Sasuke! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kami hanya jalan-jalan. Aku tidak akan membatalkannya. Dan lagi, jangan memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan serangga merah atau serangga pengganggu. Dia temanku, Sasuke!" kata Sakura langsung menekan tombol merah bahkan sebelum Sasuke menjawab. Kali ini Sakura tidak ingin menuruti Sasuke. Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah keterlaluan. Apa salahnya jalan-jalan dengan teman? Lagipula Sasori juga sangat baik kepadanya. Sakura tentu tidak enak jika terus menolak ajakan Sasori. Yah selama ini Sakura selalu menolak ajakan Sasori karena larangan dari Sasuke.

Sakura pun memutuskan meletakkan lagi ponselnya dan segera keluar dari kamar untuk pergi ke dapur untuk makan.

Sakura menutup buku tugasnya dan memasukkan pensilnya ke dalam tempat pensil. Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan angka-angka akhirnya Sakura menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya. Walaupun Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawabannya. Yang penting ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Sakura naik ke kasur lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ia abaikan di atas kasur selama ia mengerjakan tugas matematikanya tadi. Hanya ada pesan dari Sasori yang mengingatkan Sakura untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika. Sakura pun membalas pesan dari Sasori itu.

_Aku sudah mengerjakannya, Sasori. Arigatou sudah mengingatkan ^^_

Lihat kan, Sasori sangat baik kepadanya. Sakura heran kenapa Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai Sasori. Mereka pernah bertemu sekali. Saat itu Sakura dan Sasuke sedang makan di suatu restaurant dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasori. Dan seingat Sakura saat itu Sasori juga bersikap baik kepada Sasuke. Tentu saat itu Sasuke dengan penampilannya yang menggunakan kacamata hitam dan masker sehingga Sasori tidak tau jika itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke sang aktor terkenal. Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu menyebut Sasori dengan sebutan serangga merah atau serangga pengganggu.

"Sedang sms-an dengan siapa, Sakura?!" Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dimana Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini?" bukannya menjawab Sakura malah balik bertanya. Tentu saja Sakura heran, seingatnya hari ini Sasuke ada shooting untuk film terbarunya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh kesini?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke kasur Sakura.

"B...bukannya begitu Sasuke. Bukannya kau mengatakan jika hari ini kau ada shooting? Kenapa kau sensitif sekali sih?" Kata Sakura cemberut melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak bersahabat.

"Memang."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Tentu saja karena kau! Apa kau sudah membatalkan rencanamu dengan serangga itu, Sakura? tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Aku sudah berjanji dengannya Sasuke. Dan berhentilah menyebut Sasori serangga."

"Jadi kau mulai berani melawan kata-kataku, Sakura?"

"B...bukan begitu Sasuke. Hanya saja kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau sangat membenci Sasori tanpa sebab. Sasori salah satu teman baikku. Aku tidak enak jika terus menolak ajakannya. Lagipula kami hanya jalan-jalan."

"Diamlah Sakura! Turuti saja kata-kataku!" bentak Sasuke semakin emosi mendengar Sakura yang terus membela Sasori.

"Aku tidak akan membatalkannya Sasuke." kata Sakura kekeuh. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat semakin emosi. Tidak banyak bicara lagi Sasuke langsung saja mendorong Sakura hingga terlentang di kasurnya. Sasuke langsung menindih Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura. Berbeda dari ciuman mereka kemarin yang hanya sekedar bersentuhan bibir, kini Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya mengecap bibir bawah dan bibir atas Sakura bergantian. Sedangkan Sakura lagi-lagi hanya diam, tidak menolak ataupun tidak membalas. Bukan hanya shock, Sakura juga tidak mengerti yang Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mempunyai pengetahuan tentang ciuman.

"Sa...sasu..." tanpa bisa mengontrol dirinya tiba-tiba saja ia mendesah begitu bibir Sasuke menuju ke telinganya. Sakura menggeliat saat Sasuke menjilati telinganya.

"Sa..Sasuke, a...apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke kini kembali melahap bibir Sakura agar Sakura tidak banyak berbicara. Sungguh ia masih emosi karena Sakura yang sedari tadi melawan perkataannya. Bahkan terus membela Sasori. Dan itulah yang membuat Sasuke langsung membatalkan shooting dengan alasan ada urusan _emergency _dan langsung menuju ke Konoha untuk menemui Sakura. Ia benat-benar tidak bisa tenang saat membayangkan Sakura jalan-jalan berdua dengan serangga merah menyebalkan itu.

"Nghh..." Sasuke yang tadinya hanya ingin memberi Sakura hukuman kini malah semakin terangsang begitu mendengar suara desahan Sakura. Apalagi mengingat saat ia datang tadi ayah dan ibu Sakura kebetulan juga baru keluar dari rumah untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan teman kantor ayah Sakura.

Kini tangan Sasuke pun mulai menjelajah setiap senti tubuh Sakura yang terbalut piyama pink kesayangan Sakura. Dan kini tangan Sasuke sudah sampai di gumpalan daging yang terasa kenyal di telapak tangannya. Yah, kini tangan kanan Sasuke sedang mengelus payudara kiri Sakura. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menumpuh berat badannya.

"Nghh...sas..Sasukeh..." Sasuke semakin gelap mata mendengar desahan Sakura sambil menyebut namanya. Benar-benar terdengar...seksi.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura yang ada di bawahnya masih sambil meremas payudara Sakura lembut.

"Nghh s...sasu... apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping benar-benar malu jika melihat ke Sasuke. Sakura terus menggeliat tatkala kini Sasuke mulai memainkan puting Sakura yang masih dibatasi dengan piyamanya. Yah Sakura saat ini tidak mengenakan bra. Memang kebiasaan Sakura melepaskan branya saat akan tidur karena kurang baik jika mengenakan bra saat tidur.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, saki?" tanya Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura agar menatapnya. Sasuke tersenyum begitu melihat Sakura menganggukkan wajahnya pelan dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Tidak banyak bicara lagi Sasuke langsung menciumi leher Sakura dan mulai membuat kissmark disana.

"G...geli Sasuke..." kata Sakura benar-benar malu saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam atasan piyama Sakura dan mulai menyentuh payudaranya secara langsung.

"J...jangan melihatnya seperti itu Sasuke..." kata Sakura menutup payudaranya dengan kedua tangannya saat Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura yang sudah topless. Sasuke memandang tubuh Sakura kagum tanpa berkedip. Jujur, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat tubuh polos wanita. Dan payudara Sakura memang tidak sebesar payudara wanita yang pernah ia lihat. Tapi sungguh, melihat tubuh Sakura membuatnya sangat berdebar. Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sungguh indah, Sakura..." kata Sasuke mengelus payudara Sakura lembut. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Ahh, Sasukeehh..." Sakura menggeliat kesana-kesini saat Sasuke langsung menciumi kedua payudara Sakura bergantian. Bahkan kini Sasuke memainkan puting Sakura dengan mulut terampilnya.

Saat Sasuke akan kembali mencium bibir Sakura, tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil yang terparkir di halaman. Yah orangtua Sakura sudah kembali! Setelah mengerang kesal akhirnya Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang membantu dirinya memakai kembali piyamanya. Sakura masih bingung dan tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti.

Setelah piyama Sakura telah terpasang rapi di tubuh Sakura kembali, Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura terlihat cemberut dan kebingungan.

"Orangtuamu sudah pulang, Sakura." kata Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura lembut, menjelaskan agar Sakura mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura menunduk dengan wajah merah. Sasuke merasa sangat senang karena Sakura terlihat menikmati yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap Sakura.

_'tunggu saja Sakura...' _batin Sasuke menyeringai.

# # #

TBC

Arigatou sudah memberikan review, kritik dan saran. Senang sekali bisa belajar disini ^^

Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chap ini yaa, sangat menerima kritik dan saran ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya cerita ini saya lanjutkan. Selamat membaca ^^ (padahal gak yakin masih ada yang mau baca wkwk ^^)

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo(s) karena tidak saya baca ulang T_T, OOC, Gaje dll

# # #

Ino melirik sahabatnya yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ini sudah jam pelajaran ketiga dan sahabatnya itu masih bersikap aneh yang membuat Ino merasa khawatir. Pasalnya dari awal pelajaran Sakura tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru sama sekali dan malah terus menunduk sambil senyum-senyum.

"Ssstt, Sakura!" panggil Ino dengan suara yang sangat pelan, takut jika _sensei_nya ikut mendengar suaranya.

"Sakura!" Ino kembali memanggil Sakura sambil menyikut lengan Sakura karena Sakura tidak kunjung mendengar panggilannya. Dan akhirnya kini Sakura pun menoleh ke Ino yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa pig?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sakura balik bertanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Ino.

"Daritadi kau hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, jidat! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau membuatku takut. Aku pikir kau kerasukan!"

"I-itu, aku tidak apa-apa Ino. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak kerasukan seperti yang ada pikiranmu itu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok." kata Sakuran gugup. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada Ino. Walaupun Ino adalah sahabatnya, tapi Sakura belum siap untuk menceritakannya. Sakura sangat malu untuk mengatakan kejadian kemarin kepada siapapun.

"Tuhkan, senyum-senyum lagi! Tidak mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa!" kata Ino. Sedangkan Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ternyata selalu tersenyum saat mengingat apa yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan kemarin malam. Apalagi saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja kedatangan orangtuanya tidak menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Apa kau berciuman lagi dengan si pantat ayam? Atau kau malah sudah berpacaran dengannya, jidat?!" tanya Ino lagi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"T-tidak, pig. Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi Sakura? Ah, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pantat ayam itu. Kapan kau memperkenalkan aku dengannya?" Walaupun Sakura selalu menceritakan tentang Sasuke kepada Ino, tetapi Ino sama sekali tidak tau jika sahabat sejak kecil Sakura yang selalu Sakura ceritakan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura bahkan tidak memberitahu Ino nama Sasuke dan malah menyebutnya 'pantat ayam'. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagimana sikap Ino kalau Ino tau jika si pantat ayam adalah Uchiha Sasuke aktor idolanya. Yah Ino adalah salah satu _fans_ fanatik Sasuke. Bahkan di kamar Ino banyak sekali poster dan foto Sasuke. Ino juga mempunyai semua film yang pernah Sasuke bintangi.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Ino. Kau kan tau kalau pantat ayam itu jarang pulang ke konoha."

"Apa dia se-sibuk itu? Apa dia benar-benar sudah sukses di Tokyo dengan usaha toko sembako itu, Sakura?"

"Iya Ino. Dia sekarang sudah sukses berkat usaha toko sembakonya. Apalagi dia juga sedang sibuk kuliah. Dia benar-benar kerepotan menjalankan bisnisnya sambil kuliah."

"Apa dia tampan, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Em, lumayan. Kenapa pig?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu adalah pengusaha sembako dan jelek pula."

"Pantat ayam itu lumayan tampan kok." kata Sakura.

"Apa lebih tampan dari Sasori?"

"Em, aku rasa lebih tampan Sasori."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau berpacaran saja dengan Sasori. Jangan dengan pantat ayam itu Sakura. Walaupun pantat ayam itu sahabatmu dari kecil tetapi Sasori lebih tampan. Apalagi orangtua Sasori kan pengusaha sukses."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pig. Aku dan Sasori hanya berteman, dengan pantat ayam pun hanya berteman. Sudahlah jangan membicarakan ini lagi." kata Sakura yang merasa pembicaraan mereka mulai ngelantur.

Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna biru muda dengan dipadukan japitan bawarna senada untuk menghias rambutnya yang ia biarkan terurai. Untuk wajahnya sendiri Sakura hanya memakai bedak dan lipgloss. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sakura pun mengambil tas lalu keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Sakura duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Sasori yang sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sakura. Yah hari ini adalah hari minggu dimana Sasori dan Sakura akan jalan-jalan.

_Jangan lupa sebentar lagi ada talkshow!_

Sakura menyerngit melihat pesan dari Sasuke yang baru saja masuk. Bagaimana bisa ia menonton televisi saat jalan-jalan dengan Sasori.

_Maaf aku tidak bisa melihatnya, Sasuke. Bukankah kau sudah tau jika hari ini aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Sasori._

Tidak lama Sasuke pun sudah membalas pesan dari Sakura.

_Batalkan!_

Sakura hanya membaca pesan dari Sasuke itu. Sakura tau Sasuke akan terus memaksa Sakura untuk membatalkan janjinya dengan Sasori. Dan tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa membatalkannya. Sasori bahkan sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya. Dan benar saja, sudah terdengar bel rumah Sakura berbunyi. Sakura pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Terlihatlah Sasori yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum. Sakura mengamati Sasori sebentar. Sasori terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaos yang dilapisi kemeja juga celana jeans panjang.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasori. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Dimana orangtuamu, Sakura?" tanya Sasori yang ingin berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

"Orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi kita langsung berangkat saja." kata Sakura. Setelah Sakura mengunci pintu rumahnya mereka pun berangkat dengan mobil merah Sasori.

"Kita akan kemana Sasori?" tanya Sakura menoleh ke samping dimana Sasori sedang menyetir mobil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton? Banyak film baru yang bagus."

"Boleh. Aku juga sudah lama tidak ke bioskop."

"Baiklah kita ke mall dekat sini saja." kata Sasori. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju. Dan tidak lama mereka pun sudah sampai di mall yang memang cukup dekat dengan rumah Sakura. Setelah sampai mereka langsung menuju gedung bioskop. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film action yang baru diputar di bioskop hari ini. Sebenarnya Sasori yang menyarankan film itu dan Sakura pun setuju saja. Yah walaupun sebenarnya Sakura tidak begitu suka dengan film action, tapi Sakura penasaran dengan film itu karena pemeran utamanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah menonton film Sakura dan Sasori langsung menuju salah satu tempat makan di mall itu.

"Pasti Ino sudah menonton film itu." kata Sasori memulai obrolan sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Tentu. Mungkin Ino bahkan sudah mempunyai dvd bajakannya." kata Sakura terkikik geli. Semua orang juga tau Ino adalah fans berat Sasuke. Yah walaupun bukan hanya Ino, banyak siswi di sekolah mereka yang juga tergila-gila dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Sakura? Apa kau juga _fans_ Uchiha itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Em, aku memang suka dengan akting Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi aku bukan salah satu _fans _fanatik seperti Ino."

"Yah memang akting Uchiha itu sangat bagus. Apalagi dia mempunyai wajah tampan. Tidak heran dia mempunyai banyak penggemar."

"Menurutku lebih tampan Itachi-nii daripada dia."

"Itachi-nii? Siapa itu?" tanya Sasori dan membuat Sakura baru sadar ia hampir kelepasan berbicara. Bukannya tidak ingin mengakui Sasuke, Sakura hanya tidak ingin teman-temannya akan terus mengikutinya untuk bertanya tentang Sasuke.

"Em, Itachi-nii adalah tetanggaku." kata Sakura sambil nyengir. Tentu saja banyak yang tidak tau jika Sasuke mempunyai kakak karena sejak Sasuke jadi artis Itachi sudah berada di luar negeri untuk kuliah.

"Oh, lalu siapa aktor idolamu Sakura?" tanya Sasori

"Aku tidak mempunyai idola. Hanya saja aku menyukai aktor Hyuuga Neji. Dia tampan sekali, juga sangat ramah."

"Benarkah dia ramah? Di televisi sepertinya dia pria yang dingin." kata Sasori

"Ya memang di televisi dia terlihat dingin. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik."

"Bagaimana kau tau, Sakura?" tanya Sasori bingung mendengar Sakura yang berbicara seakan mengenal Hyuuga Neji.

"A-aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dan kau sendiri bagaimana Sasori? Siapa aktris idolamu?" kata Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya Sakura pernah bertemu Neji beberapa kali karena Neji adalah salah satu sahabat Sasuke. Sasuke beberapa kali mengajak neji untuk pulang ke Konoha.

"Aku juga sama, tidak mempunyai idola. Hanya saja aku menyukai aktris Karin."

"Ya memang Karin sangat cantik. Dia juga sangat seksi."

"Memang. Tapi bukan itu yang aku sukai darinya. Tapi aku sangat suka aktingnya dan juga suaranya." kata Sasori.

"Wah padahal teman laki-laki kita banyak yang suka dengan karin karena keseksiannya."

"Tapi aku tidak, Sakura." kata Sasori. Dan obrolan mereka harus terhenti karena makanan mereka telah datang.

Mereka pun makan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Dan setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku langganan Sakura. Sakura tentu saja sangat semangat mencari novel dan komik terbaru. Sedangkan Sasori tentu juga senang hanya dengan melihat Sakura yang begitu bersemangat.

"Apa kau suka burger, Sasori?" tanya Sakura setelah mereka keluar dari toko buku.

"Suka."

"Bernarkah? Kalau begitu ayo!" kata Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasori menuju kedai burger langganannya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa menurut dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena Sakura yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Tidak!" kata Sakura menahan tangan Sasori saat Sasori akan membayar burger yang mereka beli. Sakura buru-buru membayar duluan sebelum Sasori mencoba membayar burger itu lagi.

"Jangan protes! Kini giliranku yang membayar!" kata Sakura. Memang daritadi Sasori yang terus membayar tiket bioskop, makan dan bahkan membelikan Sakura novel. Sakura tentu merasa tidak enak tetapi Sasori terus memaksa.

Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura. Mereka pun akhirnya memilih duduk di bangku taman yang berada tepat di seberang toko buku itu. Mereka memakan burger mereka sambil mengobrol dan bercanda. Hingga Sakura merasakan tasnya bergetar membuat Sakura ingat selama jalan-jalan bersama Sasori Sakura tidak mengecek ponselnya sama sekali. Bahkan ponselnya sengaja ia _silent_.

Sakura menyerngitkan keningnya melihat ada telpon masuk dari Sasuke!

"Halo?"

"Cepat pulang!" Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah begitu mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"S-sebentar lagi aku pulang. A-aku sedang ma..."

"Pulang sekarang juga Sakura!" bahkan sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke terlebih dahulu menyela dan langsung menutup telponnya setelah selesai bicara tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk berbicara lagi.

"Siapa Sakura?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"A-ano, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang Sasori. Ini sudah petang." kata Sakura.

"Ah iya baiklah." kata Sasori.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil menatap Sasuke yang duduk manis di atas kasurnya. Ia baru saja diantarkan Sasori pulang dan ibunya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sudah menunggu di kamar.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura gugup. Ia gugup karena takut Sasuke marah dan juga gugup karena melihat Sasuke membuatnya ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Terlihat Sasuke yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

_Cklek_

Sakura hanya bisa melihat Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu memandang Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sengaja berdandan hanya untuk jalan-jalan dengan serangga itu, hn?" kata Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak berdandan!" jawab Sakura.

"Lalu ini apa, saki?" kata Sasuke sambil mengusap bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya menunjukkan bekas lipgloss.

"A-aku hanya memakai lipgloss." kata Sakura apa adanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah memakainya jika jalan bersamaku!" kata Sasuke.

"I-itu..."

"Sudahlah! Jangan pernah keluar bersama serangga itu lagi!"

"B-baiklah." kata Sakura menurut, takut Sasuke akan semakin marah.

"Ah ya Sasuke, aku sudah melihat film terbarumu!" kata Sakura semangat.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Kau keren sekali Sasuke! Aku sangat suka saat kau bertarung melawan musuh-musuhmu."

Dan seolah lupa dengan suasana tegang tadi, kini Sasuke dan Sakura malah asik mengobrol sambil duduk manis di atas kasur Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura. Sebenarnya siapa yang mengambil ciuman pertamamu? Apakah benar si serangga merag itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" kata Sakura dengan wajah merah.

"Jawablah Sakura!" kata Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"I-itu..." kata Sakura menunduk, bingung menjawabnya.

"Siapa, Sakura?"

"Kau!" kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Aku?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Iya, kau Sasuke. Se-sebenarnya waktu itu aku berbohong. Aku belum pernah berciuman. A-aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus menganggapku anak kecil." aku Sakura sambil menunduk. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menyunggingkan senyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lega.

"Baguslah." kata Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura lembut.

"Bagus?" tanya Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Lakukanlah ini hanya denganku." kata Sasuke langsung saja mencium bibir Sakura. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan beberapa hari lalu Sakura hanya diam, masih bingung untuk membalasnya. Tapi Sasuke dengan sabar mencoba mengajak Sakura untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Dan akhirnya Sakura pun mulai bisa membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan bibirnya menuju leher Sakura. Ia mencium dan menjilat bahkan sesekali menggigiti leher putih Sakura.

"Nghh..." Sakura pun hanya bisa mendesah tatkala merasakan tangan Sasuke dengan ahlinya memainkan payudara Sakura dadi luar gaunnya. Sasuke pun berniat menarik kebawah gaun Sakura tapi keburu Sakura hentikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

"A-aku belum mandi, Sasuke." kata Sakura dengan wajah merahnya. Ia tidak percaya diri, takut Sasuke _ilfeel._ Sedangkan Sasuke langsung menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kumandikan." kata Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

# # #

TBC

Arigatou yang sudah memberi review. Saya masih bingung bagaimana membalas review karena saya masih newbie disinii hehe :D

Ditunggu reviewnyaaa untuk chap ini

kritik dan saran sangat diterima ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo(s) karena tidak saya bava ulang T_T. OOC, Gaje, dll

Rated : M

_**To Be With Superstar**_

_**Chap 4**_

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merah. Tangan Sasuke dengan terampil membuka gaun Sakura hingga kini gaun itu terjun bebas ke lantai. Sasuke pun menyunggingkan senyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sakura kini hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam dengan warna senada. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menatapnya dari atas ke bawah pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada walaupun Sakura tau itu sia-sia.

"Sasuke, kau tak harus benar-benar memandikanku! Aku bukan anak kecil!" kata Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya, kupikir kau tidak perlu mandi." suara Sasuke terdengar parau. Sakura pun menoleh kearah Sasuke, bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Tanpa berkata lagi Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura hingga mereka kembali bergelung di atas kasur. Sakura bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata saat Sasuke langsung menciun bibir Sakura. Bibir Sasuke kini lebih agresif mengecap seluruh bibir Sakura yang membuat bibir Sakura benar-benar menjadi bengkak.

"Nghh... sa-suke... A-aku belum ma-mandi..." ucap Sakura di sela desahannya merasakan bibir Sasuke dilehernya. Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya diri dengan bau badannya yang mungkin tidak sedap karena ia memang belum sempat mandi sepulang dari jalan-jalan bersama Sasori.

"Aku suka harummu." kata Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam-dalam di leher Sakura lalu kembali mencium dan menjilati leher Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa merona mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke juga tidak kalah aktif menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Sakura. Dari dada Sakura yang masih tertutup bra, perut rata Sakura, pinggul Sakura dan kini tangan Sasuke sudah berada di paha dalam Sakura. Dan akhirnya jemari Sasuke sudah berada di kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutup dengan celana dalam. Sakura sampai menggelinjang begitu merasakan jari-jari lentik Sasuke sedang mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau suka, saki?" tanya Sasuke menatap intens wajah Sakura. Sasuke begitu menikmati melihat wajah Sakura yang menampakkan kenikmatan. Sasuke tersenyum merasakan celana dalam Sakura yang semakin lama terasa basah.

Ckrek.

Sasuke dan Sakura sontak melihat ke arah pintu. Terlihat ganggang pintu kamar Sakura bergerak-gerak tanpa membuka pintu itu. Sasuke dan Sakura yang sempat kaget kini bisa bernafas lega. Sasuke bersyukur sempat mengunci pintu kamar Sakura.

"Sakura? Sasuke? Kalian di dalam?" terdengar suara Mebuki di luar sana.

"B-bagaimana ini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura panik apalagi dengan penampilannya kini.

"Cepat ke kamar mandi." kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lalu buru-buru ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak lupa membawa serta gaunnya yang tergeletak di lantai ke kamar mandi. Setelah Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi, Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Ya bibi?" kata Sasuke tersenyum santai ke arah ibu Sakura.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang, Sasu. Lagipula tumben pintunya dikunci. Lalu dimana Sakura?" kata Mebuki. Memang selama ini jika Sasuke main ke kamar Sakura mereka tidak pernah mengunci pintu.

"Sakura sedang mandi, bi."

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah sesudah Sakura mandi kalian turun ya. Bibi sudah memasakkan makan malam."

"Baik bi." kata Sasuke tersenyum. Setelah itu Mebuki pun kembali turun ke lantai bawah.

"Sakura cepatlah mandi, ibumu sudah menunggu untuk makan malam." kata Sasuke di depan pintu kamar mandi lalu memilih duduk di kasur.

Saat sedang duduk tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik dari dalam tas Sakura. Sasuke pun mengambil ponsel Sakura yang berada dalam tas itu.

_Sasori:_

_Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Arigatou, Sakura. Kuharap kita bisa jalan berdua lagi lain kali._

Sasuke menatap tak suka layar ponsel Sakura yang menampakkan pesan baru dari Sasori. Sasuke pun buru-buru membalas sebelum Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi.

_Sakura:_

_Maaf, tidak bisa. Jangan hubungi aku lagi!_

Dan tepat setelah membalas pesan itu Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke menyeringai sambil terus mengawasi Sakura yang berlari kecil ke lemari pakaiannya dengan hanya mengenakan handuk. Sakura terlihat buru-buru mengambil pakaian dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit Sakura kembali keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Setelah itu mereka pun turun ke dapur bersama. Di meja makan sudah ada ibu dan ayah Sakura.

"Malam, paman." sapa Sasuke ke ayah Sakura.

"Malam Sasuke." sapa balik ayah Sakura.

"Yasudah ayo makan." kata Mebuki setelah Sasuke dan Sakura duduk.

Seperti biasa setelah makan malam mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah keluarga Haruno. Mereka mengobrol sambil melihat telivisi bersama.

"Jadi kau dan gadis itu sedang berpacaran, Sasuke?" tanya Mebuki. Mereka tidak sengaja melihat acara gosip di salah satu channel yang kini sedang menayangkan wawancara dengan Karin.

"Tidak, bibi." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa gadis itu hanya tersenyum saat ditanya tentang hubungan kalian? Pasti semua orang akan berpikir kalian benar-benar sedang berpacaran." kata Mebuki yang memang gemar melihat acara gosip.

"Tidak tau, bi. Aku pikir dia hanya ingin mencari sensasi." kata Sasuke.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu, Sasuke." kata Kizashi yang sedang memperhatikan Karin di televisi.

"Aku juga berpikir Karin memang menyukaimu, Sasuke. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke? Kau pasti juga tertarik dengan gadis itu kan?" Mebuki kembali menyahut.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat. Benar-benar malas dengan topik yang mereka bahas.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tertarik dengan Karin. Lihat saja, dia sangat cantik! Benarkan Sakura?" Mebuki menoleh ke Sakura.

"Em, ya. Sangat cantik!" kata Sakura tersenyum -paksa-. Sedangkan Sasuke terus menatap Sakura, menilai setiap mimik wajah Sakura.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Sakura? Pemuda rambut merah itu juga manis sekali. Apakah dia benar bukan pacarmu?" tanya Mebuki membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Kizashi ikut menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, saki? Kenapa kau tidak perkenalkan kepada ayah?" tanya Kizashi. Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu langsung merona.

"Aku tidak punya pacar, ayah. Sasori hanya teman baik." jawab Sakura.

"Hari ini bahkan Sakura kencan dengan Sasori itu, yah." kata Mebuki.

"A-apasih bu. Kami tidak berkencan! Kami hanya jalan-jalan."

"Sama saja Sakura. Apa Sasori belum menyatakan perasaannya? Tapi tenang saja, ibu yakin Sasori itu menyukaimu."

"K-kenapa ibu berbicara seperti itu?" wajah Sakura tentu memerah mendengar kata-kata ibunya.

"Ibu bisa melihat dari sikapnya, Sakura. Lagipula ibu juga setuju jika kau berpacaran dengannya." kata Mebuki senang sekali menggoda Sakura. Putrinya itu memang mudah sekali merona.

"Ayah jadi penasaran dengan Sasori itu. Kapan-kapan ajak dia kesini, saki." kata Kizashi. Sedangkan Sasuke? Tentu wajahnya sudah berlipat-lipat menahan kesal mendengar obrolan keluarga Haruno itu.

"Sakura, bukankah kau berkata ingin aku ajari mengerjakan tugas matematika? Sebaiknya kita kerjakan sekarang." kata Sasuke menyela. Sedangkan Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Ia tidak ingat jika meminta tolong Sasuke untuk mengajarinya belajar. Bahkan Sakura tidak ingat jika ada tugas matematika.

"Kalau begitu cepat kerjakan tugasmu itu Sakura!" kata Mebuki.

"Baiklah bibi Mebuki, paman Kizashi, kami ke atas dulu." kata Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk kembali ke kamar Sakura. Sakura pun hanya bisa menurut.

Saat sudah di kamar Sakura langsung mengambil tasnya dan mencari buku tugas matematika. Sakura membolak-balikkan setiap halaman buku itu tetapi ia tidak menemukan tugas baru.

"Baka!" kata Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat Sakura. Sakura pun melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _baka_, Sasuke?!"

"Kemarilah." kata Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura pun menurut dan berjalan ke arah kasur dimana Sasuke sedang duduk manis.

"Seminggu ini aku akan keluar negeri untuk shooting. Selama aku pergi kau jangan sekalipun jalan berdua dengan serangga merah itu. Mengerti?" kata Sasuke menatap Sakura serius.

"Seminggu? Ah baiklah." kata Sakura menurut. Sasuke tentu senang melihat Sakura yang begitu menurut. Sasuke menarik Sakura agar semakin dekat dengannya lalu mencium Sakura sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa seminggu lagi dan ingat jangan dekat-dekat dengan serangga merah itu. Dan yang paling penting, jangan melakukan apa yang kita lakukan dengan laki-laki lain!" kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." kata Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mencium bibir Sakura beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pergi. Sedangkan Sakura diam di tempat dengan wajah merah karena perlakuan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap layar televisi yang ada di kamarnya dengan wajah masam. Di layar televisinya kini sedang menampilkan adegan ciuman antara sepasang kekasih yang baru bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah. Sakura akui jika film yang sedang ia putar sangat bagus. Tapi yang membuat Sakura kesal ada aktor dan aktris yang memerankannya! Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin.

Memang ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Sasuke berciuman dengan lawan mainnya. Sakura juga sering melihat Sasuke melakukan adegan berciuman dengan lawan mainnya. Sakura sendiri juga heran kenapa kali ini Sakura merasa sangat kesal melihat adegan ciuman Sasuke dengan lawan mainnya. Apalagi dengan Karin yang kini sedang marak gosip jika Sasuke dan Karin sedang menjalin hubungan.

Setelah film itu berakhir Sakura langsung memasukkan dvd itu ke dalam tempatnya. Ini adalah hari ke empat Sasuke keluar negeri dan itulah yang membuat Sakura memutar film yang Sasuke bintangi. Niatnya ingin mengurangi rasa kangen tapi malah jadi kesal setengah mati begini.

Ah, kangen? Sakura jadi semakin tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri yang merasa sangat rindu dengan Sasuke. Padahal selama ini Sakura tidak pernah merasa sekangen ini dengan Sasuke. Kan daridulu Sasuke memang sudah sibuk shooting sehingga jarang pulang ke Konoha.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar nada dering ponsel Sakura membuat Sakura menoleh. Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar melihat nama Sasuke yang sedang menelponnya.

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Sakura? Kau sedang apa?"

"A-aku sedang duduk saja. Ada apa menelpon? Apa kau sedang tidak shooting?"

"Hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja. Ya, sedang break shooting." pipi Sakura langsung merona mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"O-oh, apa kau sudah makan? Jangan lupa makan, Sasuke. Walaupun kau sibuk kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu."

"Sudah. Apa kau menepati janjimu?"

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Kau tidak keluar berdua dengan serangga itu."

"Aku bukan orang yang suka ingkar janji. Dan ya, apa kau yang membalas pesan Sasori waktu itu Sasuke?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau membalasnya seperti itu Sasuke?! Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Sasori. Untung saja dia percaya kalau bukan aku yang membalasnya!"

"Aku menelponmu bukan untuk membahas serangga itu, Sakura!" suara Sasuke terdengar kesal.

"Maaf. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau ke Konoha, Sasuke?"

"Apa kau merindukanku, saki?" kini suara Sasuke terdengar menggoda. Tentu saja membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"A-aku hanya bertanya!" kata Sakura.

"Oh begitu. Mungkin dua minggu lagi aku kesana."

"Apa?! Kenapa se-lama itu?!" Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suara Sakura yang terdengar berlebihan.

"Kurasa tidak masalah. Kau tidak merindukanku." kata Sasuke terus menggoda Sakura.

"A-aku, b-bukan begitu. Ah terserahlah!" wajah Sakura benar-benar semakin masam.

"Katakan kau merindukanku dan aku akan mempercepat untuk pergi kesana." kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus begitu?!"

"Katakan saja Sakura."

Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sakura bersuara.

"Aku merindukanmu, sasuke." lirih Sakura.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Bicaralah lebih keras."

"Aku merindukanmu!" Sakura bahkan sedikit berteriak. Sedangkan Sasuke kini tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya mendengar Sakura.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, saki." kata Sasuke.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari Sasuke terlihat seorang gadis yang sembunyi di balik tembok di dekat Sasuke. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah itu mendengar percakapan Sasuke di telpon dengan tidak suka. Ia merasa sangat kesal melihat Sasuke yang terus menyunggingkan senyum saat mengobrol dengan seseorang di telpon. Apalagi mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan rindu kepada seseorang yang Sasuke panggil '_saki_' itu.

Setelah melihat Sasuke mematikan telponnya, gadis berambut merah itu pun menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Baru saja menelpon siapa, Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusanmu." kata Sasuke. Karin, gadis berambut merah itu mengambil nafas mencoba sabar dengan sikap dingin Sasuke.

"Oh ya, aku membawakanmu makanan dari Kakashi." kata Karin memberikan kotak makan yang ia pegang ke Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum begitu mengingat ia telah berbohong kepada Sakura tadi. Sebenarnya ia belum makan. Sedangkan Karin yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum salah paham mengira jika Sasuke tersenyum karenanya.

"Cepatlah makan Sasuke. Sebentar lagi shooting akan dimulai." kata Karin.

"Hn." balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di lokasi shooting." kata Karin dan langsung mencium ujung bibir Sasuke dari samping.

Ckrik.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mengambil foto mereka saat Karin mencium Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Karin yang berjalan pergi dengan kesal. Berani sekali gadis itu menciumnya!

Sepulang sekolah Sakura langsung tiduran di kasurnya sambil senyum-senyum. Ia mengingat obrolannya dengan Ino saat di sekolah tadi. Sakura sedikit salah bicara sehingga ia dengan terpaksa menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. Tentu Ino kaget saat tau Sakura dan 'pantat ayan' sering berciuman apalagi mereka sudah sampai tahap yang cukup intim.

_"Kalau begitu pasti dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu Sakura"_

Begitulah kata-kata Ino yang membuat Sakura merona. Sakura terus memikirkan kata-kata Ino itu. Dan kini Sakura yakin jika dirinya sudah jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sakura jadi sering merindukan Sasuke dan cemburu jika Sasuke melakukan adegan romantis dengan lawan mainnya. Sakura tersenyum memikirkan apa benar jika Sasuke juga mencintainya?

Keesokan hari Sakura sengaja bermalas-malasan di hari minggu. Sakura hanya membaca novel sepanjang hari. Hingga tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi membuat Sakura terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sakuraaaa! Huaaaaa!" belum sempat Sakura berkata 'halo' Ino langsung saja menjerit.

"Apa apa Ino?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, Sakuraa!"

"Ha? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lihatlah berita Sakura! Tersebar foto Sasuke dan Karin berciuman!"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan langsung meletakkan ponselnya asal. Ia langsung menyalakan televisi dan memang banyak berita tentang Sasuke. Dan kini ia melihat foto itu. Ya, foto Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan Karin. Foto itu jelas bukan saat shooting. Sasuke dan Karin terlihat sedang duduk di tempat gelap dan sepi. Dan setelah menampilkan foto itu, terlihat Naruto dan Neji selaku sahabat sasuke yang diwawancarai tentang berita itu.

"Ya Sasuke pernah mengatakan jika dia suka gadis yang dewasa yang cantik dan seksi. Mungkin yang dimaksud itu Karin-chan!" kata Naruto sambil nyengir saat ditanya tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Aku tidak tau." berbeda dengan Naruto, Neji terlihat seakan tidak ingin ikut campur. Sakura pun langsung mematikan televisinya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesak melihat berita itu apalagi melihat foto Sasuke dan Karin.

"Baka!" runtuk Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya berfikir jika mungkin saja Sasuke menyukainya. Benar-benar konyol bukan?

Sakura menghapus air mata yang baru saja menetes dari emeraldnya. Mungkin ini yang namanya patah hati. Sakura memejamkan matanya mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke.

Sakura membaca soal dibuku tugasnya berkali-kali. Sudah lima belas menit ia duduk di depan meja belajar dan berkutat dengan soal-soal itu tapi bahkan satu soal pun belum berhasil Sakura pecahkan. Sakura memang kurang ahli dalam pelajaran matematika!

"Tidak berhasil mengerjakannya?"

Sakura kaget begitu merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Tanpa menoleh pun Sakura tau siapa pemilih lengan kekar itu. Sakura langsung melepaskan tangan itu dari lehernya tanpa berkata ataupun menoleh. Sakura mencoba kembali fokus ke lima soal yang ada di depannya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dari belakang lalu menciumi pipi Sakura beberapa kali.

"Lepaskan. Aku sedang belajar." kata Sakura datar sambil kembali melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tentu bingung melihat sikap Sakura.

"Ada apa, saki?" tanya Sasuke langsung saja memutar kursi Sakura hingga menghadapnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Aku sedang belajar. Jangan ganggu aku." kata Sakura mati-matian menahan perasaannya yang bergejolak antara ingin memeluk Sasuke karena rindu dan ingin menangis. Ia tidak mengira jika melihat Sasuke secara langsung membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Biar aku yang mengerjakannya. Bukankah kau merindukanku?" kata Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura lembut.

"Pulanglah Sasuke. Aku tidak punya waktu mengobrol denganmu. Ada ujian besok." kata Sakura sama sekali tidak menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura tentu tau jika ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

"Ada apa, saki?" tanya Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura agar menatapnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Pergilah Sasuke." kata Sakura lesu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi. Jangan berbohong kepadaku Sakura. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"Terserah kau saja. Biarkan aku belajar." kata Sakura mencoba menarik kursinya kembali menghadap meja tetapi langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu." kata Sasuke tidak dapat menahan rindunya lagi dan langsung saja mencium bibir Sakura. Sasuke mengecap bibir manis Sakura yang selalu ia inginkan. Sakura sempat diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendorong dada Sasuke agar menjauh.

"Berhenti Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang masih sangat merindukan Sakura langsung saja mencium Sakura kembali.

"Berhenti Sasuke!" kata Sakura berteriak. Sasuke pun menjauh karena terkejut. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Berhentilah menganggapku anak kecil!" kata Sakura tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Saku-"

"Pergilah." dengan cepat Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Tidak ada. Hanya berhentilah menganggapku anak kecil. Kumohon sekarang pergilah." kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu anak kecil, saki..." kata Sasuke menatap sakura khawatir.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhentilah menciumku dan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!"

"Sakura-"

"Aku sudah SMA. Aku hanya ingin dicium dengan perasaan. Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus akan membuatku salah paham, Sasuke! Kumohon jangan temui aku untuk beberapa minggu ini. Sekarang pergilah " kata Sakura akan beranjak menjauh sebelum Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya hingga terlentang di kasur. Belum sempat Sakura protes Sasuke langsung menindih Sakura dan mencium Sakura.

TBC

Arigatou para reviewers! ^^

Terimakasih juga readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfict abal-abal dari saya iniii hehe jika berkenan tolong memberikan comment untuk fanfict saya ini ya agar saya lebih semangat melanjutkannyaa :D

Oke see you next chap ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen ne kalau alurnya kecepetan. Aku ngetik ini dari tab jadinya kesannya buru-buru karena lumayan pegel kalau ngetik dari tab hehe ^^ Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa cerita ini aku tunda dulu sampai laptopku sembuh? Tapi aku lagi males bawa laptop ke tukang servis wkwk

Oh ya, aku balas review dari chap 4 disini aja yaa :D

**shintaiffah**: ini sudah lanjuutt :D

**Anka-Chan**: ini sudah update ^^

**ntika blossom**: Gomen ne jika merasa begitu. Aku ngetiknya pake tab jadi lumayan pegel. Mungkin itu yang bikin alurnya kecepetan :(

**Uchiha Shesura-chan: **sudah lanjut ya :D

**Cherryma: **maaf gak bisa kilat x_x tapi diusahain update secepatnya :-)

**Ah Rin: **haha aku gak tega kalau saku ngambek lama-lama sama sasu niih xD Arigatou semangatnya ^^

** 1:** Wah kalau endnya aku belum tau sampai chap berapa x_x maunya chapnya panjang apa yang pendek aja? :D Arigatou semangatnyaa ^^

**Azi-chan: **ini sudah lanjuuutt ^^

**sasusakulover47: **haha mereka sudah bersatuuu xD

**Rechi: **haha sasu gak peka xD Arigatou semangatnyaa, ini udah lanjut :D

**mysaki: **gomen ne jika updatenya lama x_x

**Guest1: **Arigatou ^^ Haha baca saja part ini sasu udah nyatain perasaannya atau belum xD

**Guest2: **Syukurlah kalau suka xD Gomen ne aku suka ngaret updatenya x_x

Selesaaai~ Gomen ne kalau ada salah dalam pengetikan nama hehe ^^

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk reviewers ^^

Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, dll

Rate: M

**To Be With Superstar**

**Chap 5**

Sakura hanya diam merasakan Sasuke yang menciumnya penuh emosi. Sakura tidak menolak ataupun membalas ciuman Sasuke itu. Tidak terasa air mata Sakura kembali mengalir dari emeraldnya. Sasuke yang merasakan bibir Sakura menjadi asin karena air mata pun menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Maaf, jika kau merasa aku mempermainkanmu. Dengar, aku menciummu dengan perasaan. Aku-"

"Ada ibu." kata Sakura membuat Sasuke lengah dan Sakura langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari Sasuke. Sakura langsung pergi keluar kamar dan bersyukur orangtuanya sedang mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Sakura pun duduk disofa bersama orangtuanya.

"Sakura? Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Mebuki yang tentu tau kedatangan Sasuke. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab Sasuke sudah menuruni tangga lalu duduk tepat disamping Sakura. Sakura langsung menggeser duduknya agar memberi jarak dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sakura bisa tenang karena yakin Sasuke tidak akan berani macam-macam jika bersama orangtuanya.

"Ah ini Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan film barumu Sasu?" tanya Mebuki.

"Hampir selesai, bibi."

"Wah benarkah? Bibi tidak sabar melihatnya. Ah ya Sasuke, kenapa kau berbohong kepada kami? Kau mengatakan jika kau dan Karin tidak berpacaran!" kata Mebuki berpura-pura sebal.

"Memang tidak."

"Kenapa kau masih mengelak Sasuke? Semua orang juga sudah melihat foto mesra kalian di lokasi shooting." kata Mebuki membuat Sasuke baru ingat tentang skandal itu. Ya Sasuke tentu diberi tau oleh manajernya tentang foto itu. Pihak manajemennya malah terlihat bersyukur dengan foto itu yang dipikir bisa mendompleng film yang Sasuke dan Karin bintangi ini.

Sasuke langsung menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura sambil bertanya-tanya. Apakah masalah itu yang membuat Sakura marah?

"Itu tidak seperti yang media beritakan. Saat itu Karin yang tiba-tiba saja menciumku. Dan sialnya ada yang memotretnya." kata Sasuke menjawab Mebuki tapi tatapannya hanya tertuju Sakura seakan ingin menjelaskan kepada Sakura.

"Benarkah? Wah kau beruntung sekali Sasuke." kata Kizashi yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Mebuki.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin dicium oleh gadis itu juga? Ingat umurmu ayah!" omel Mebuki kepada suaminya.

"Aku tidur dulu." kata Sakura langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura sedih. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar marah.

"Wah tumben sekali Sakura tidur jam segini." kata Mebuki melihat jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, bibi, paman." kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Sasuke?" kata Mebuki.

"Ada sedikit urusan, bi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupa mampir kerumahmu sendiri. Mikoto selalu mengeluh karena kau lebih sering kesini daripada kerumahnya saat kau di Konoha."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu akhirnya pergi. Yah memang Sasuke sengaja memberikan Sakura waktu untuk mendinginkan pikirannya. Dan mungkin kini ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah dengan foto itu sebelum kembali menemui Sakura.

"Heyo teme! Akhirnya kau menampakkan dirimu juga!" kata Naruto yang melihat Sasuke masuk ke ruangan Kakashi, manajer mereka.

"Cepat adakan konferensi pers! Aku ingin semua ini berakhir!" kata Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi melihat Sasuke yang terlihat emosi itu.

"Foto sialan itu. Aku ingin berita itu selesai hari ini juga!"

"Jadi kau akhirnya mau mengakui hubunganmu dengan Karin-chan, teme?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda tetapi malah langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Tapi Sasuke, berita ini menguntungkan kita. Film terbarumu pasti akan lebih banyak peminatnya. Lagipula aku pikir tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan disini. Pihak Karin pun pasti turut senang dengan pemberitaan ini." kata Kakashi.

"Cepat adakan konferensi pers!" kata Sasuke dengan penuh tekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Kakashi pun menghela nafas pasrah. Pasalnya semua tau jika ucapan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang mutlak. Apalagi melihat tatapan membunuh dari onyx Sasuke.

"Baiklah baiklah." kata Kakashi mulai mempersiapkan.

"Jadi kau tidak berpacaran dengan Karin-chan, teme?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Hm, coba kutebak. Kau sebenarnya sudah mempunyai kekasih dan kekasihmu iu marah karena berita itu sehingga kau jadi emosi seperti ini. Benar kan tebakanku teme?" Naruto terus saja berbicara walaupun Sasuke bahkan tidak merespondnya. Memang begitulah persahabatan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda dan itu pula yang membuat banyak orang heran kedua orang itu bisa bersahabat. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak merespond Naruto juga karena Sasuke sedang kesal dengan Naruto setelah Sasuke melihat wawancara Naruto di salah satu acara infotainment tentang foto itu. Saat itu Naruto mengatakan jika Sasuke pernah mengatakan jika kriteria gadis yang Sasuke sukai adalah yang dewasa, cantik dan seksi seperti Karin. Jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu ke Naruto. Yah walaupun Naruto sudah menjelaskan jika ia berbicara seperti itu karena disuruh Kakashi.

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto membuat Sasuke jadi mengingat Sakura. Tebakan Naruto hampir benar. Tetapi sayangnya Sakura bukanlah kekasihnya. Dan memikirkan Sakura membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat Sakura yang marah kemarin malam. Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis. Apalagi jika itu karenanya.

Sasuke pun memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Sakura.

_Tunggu aku._

Ya Sasuke berencana akan segera ke Konoha untuk menemui Sakura setelah konferensi pers berakhir. Ia berharap semoga saja Sakura tidak lagi marah kepadanya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Sakura sedang duduk diam di kelasnya. Tentu saja kelas sepi karena sekarang waktunya istirahat. Ia menolak ajakan Ino untuk ke kantin dan memilih berdiam diri di kelas. Hingga ia merasa ponselnya yang ada di saku bergetar.

_Tunggu aku._

Sakura membaca pesan dari Sasuke dengan wajah sendu. Sakura benar-benar berharap Sasuke tidak menghubunginya untuk beberapa saat ini agar memberi waktu Sakura untuk melupakan perasaannya ke Sasuke. Sakura pun tidak membalas pesan Sasuke itu dan menaruh ponselnya kembali disakunya. Sakura pun kembali diam sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Sakura pun menoleh dan melihat Sasori sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku daritadi melihatmu hanya diam melamun saat pelajaran. Bahkan kau juga tidak pergi ke kantin."

"Ah itu, hanya ada sedikit masalah." kata Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Apa masalah yang sulit? Coba ceritakan, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu." kata Sasori.

"Tenang saja, bukan masalah besar kok."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ah ya, ini aku belikan untukmu. Aku tadi melihatmu tidak ikut Ino ke kantin jadi aku pikir kau mungkin saja lapar." kata Sasori memberikan roti dan susu kotak kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sasori. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu se-repot ini." kata Sakura menatap Sasori. Sakura benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai teman yang baik seperti Ino dan Sasori.

"Aku tidak repot sama sekali Sakura. Makanlah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." kata Sasori. Sakura pun mengangguk dan mulai memakan roti yang Sasori berikan. Sedangkan Sasori memilih untuk memandang Sakura yang sedang makan. Sakura tentu sadar jika Sasori terus mengamatinya membuat Sakura jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Aha! Jadi kau menolak untuk pergi ke kantin bersamaku dan lebih memilih berdua dengan Sasori, Sakura?" Ino yang baru datang langsung menggoda sahabatnya itu. Apalagi Ino tentu melihat bagaimana Sasori yang menatap Sakura lembut dan Sakura yang makan dengan pipi merona.

"A-apasih pig." kata Sakura malu. Sedangkan Sasori menganggapinya dengan senyum.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang nanti?" tanya Sasori.

"Ah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Sasori."

"Aku tidak repot sama sekali Sakura. Jadi maukah kau kuantar pulang?" tanya Sasori penuh harap.

"Baiklah." kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Ya ya, kalau begitu cepatlah kembali ke bangkumu Sasori. Aku ingin duduk." kata Ino.

"Ah ya aku lupa kalau ini bangkumu Ino." kata Sasori nyengir kuda lalu pergi ke bangkunya sendiri.

"Jadi siapa yang kau pilih, jidat? Sasori atau pantat ayam itu?" tanya Ino menggoda setelah ia duduk di bangkunya, tepat disamping Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ino membuatnya jadi ingat kembali dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan berlebihan pig. Mereka hanya teman baikku." kata Sakura.

"Teman baik ya? Apa kau pikir aku tidak melihat bagaimana Sasori memangdangmu? Apalagi si pantat ayam itu yang bahkan sudah melakukan banyak hal denganmu! Apa itu yang kau sebut teman baik?!"

"Memang mereka hanya teman pig."

"Yasudahlah terserah kau saja." kata Ino akhirnya menyerah.

Sepulang sekolah sesuai rencana Sasori mengantar Sakura pulang. Mereka mampir ke kedai eskrim yang tidak jauh dari sekolah sehingga mereka sampai di rumah Sakura agak sore.

"Em, apa kau mau mampir dulu Sasori?" tanya Sakura yang ingat kata ayahnya yang ingin bertemu dengan Sasori. Sakura juga melihat mobil ayahnya sudah terparkir di garasi sehingga Sakura bisa menyimpulkan jika ayahnya sudah pulang dari kantor.

"Apa boleh?" Sasori malah balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja, Sasori."

"Baiklah." kata Sasori akhirnya memarkirkan motornya di halaman rumah Sakura.

"Ayo." kata Sakura mengajak Sasori masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri Sakura." ibu Sakura kebetulan berada di ruang tamu. Sakura langsung membeku melihat laki-laki yang duduk bersama ibunya.

"Wah ibu pikir kenapa kau terlambat pulang. Kalau kau mau kencan kabari ibu dulu agar ibu tidak cemas, Saki." kata Mebuki yang melihat Sakura datang dengan Sasori.

"A-ano, kita hanya mampir ke kedai eskrim sebentar. Maaf membuat bibi cemas." kata Sasori setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya dari keterkejutan. Yah Sasori sempat tercengang melihat aktor terkenal, Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tamu Sakura.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Jadi kau pacar Sakura?" kata Mebuki sambil melirik ke Sakura menggoda.

"Maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Akasuna Sasori, teman sekelas Sakura." kata Sasori membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sasori. Baiklah, silahkan duduk Sasori. Bibi ambilkan minum dulu." Mebuki pun pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Sakura bersama Sasori dan Sasuke yang daritadi hanya diam sambil mengamati Sakura dan Sasori dengan mata gelapnya.

"Silahkan duduk, Sasori-kun." kata Sakura tersenyum manis ke Sasori. Sasori pun memandang Sakura bingung, baru kali ini Sakura memanggilnya dengan surfiks '_kun'_. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung mendelik saat mendengar Sakura memanggil Sasori seperti itu.

"Ayo diminum, Sasori." kata Mebuki yang kembalik ke ruang tamu dengan membawa jus jeruk.

"Arigatou, bibi." kata Sasori.

"Ya sama-sama. Terimakasih juga sudah repot-repot mengantarkan Sakura pulang."

"Sama sekali tidak repot kok bi. Saya malah senang bisa mengantar Sakura pulang."

"Oh ya Sasori, perkenalkan ini Sasuke. Dia sudah seperti keluarga kami, Sakura juga sudah menganggapnya kakak kandungnya." kata Mebuki memperkenalkan Sasuke ke Sasori. Sedangkan aura Sasuke semakin gelap mendengar ucapan Mebuki. Kakak Sakura, eh?

"Aku ke atas dulu bi." kata Sasuke langsung pergi ke lantai atas dan saat di tangga ia berpapasan dengan Kizashi.

"Ah Sasuke, apa benar ada pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu di bawah?" tanya Kizashi bersemangat. Sangat penasaran dengan lelaki yang sedang dekat dengan putri kesayangannya.

"Ya." jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Kini suasana hati Sasuke sangat buruk. Ia begitu kesal mendengar Sakura memanggil Sasori dengan surfiks _'kun', _apalagi Sakura sudah berani memperkenalkan Sasori kepada orangtuanya.

_'Apa sebenarnya Sakura sudah berpacaran dengan serangga itu?'_

_'Apa mereka berpacaran sudah lama sampai Sakura sekarang berani memperkenalkan serangga itu ke orangtuanya?'_

_'Kalau mereka sudah berpacaran lama, apakah mereka sudah berciuman?'_

_'Atau bahkan mereka sudah melakukan hal seperti yang aku dan Sakura lakukan?'_

_'Atau bahkan mereka sudah melakukan hal yang lebih?'_

_'Jadi ciuman pertama Sakura dengan serangga merah itu?'_

_'Jangan-jangan keperawanan Sakura juga sudah ia ambil?'_

_'Serangga merah sialan!"_

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiran Sasuke membuat Sasuke semakin emosi. Ia pun lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar Sakura daripada di bawah melihat serangga itu bersama orangtua Sakura.

Setelah satu jam lebih mengobrol dengan Sasori dan kedua orangtuanya Sakura pun pergi ke kamarnya. Tentu setelah ia mengantar Sasori ke depan rumah saat Sasori pulang. Sakura termenung saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah tertidur pulas dikasurnya. Sakura pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi kasur. Ia memandang wajah damai Sasuke yang sedang tidur.

_"Tidak seharusnya aku begitu marah kepada Sasuke karena perasaanku. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk mengahapus perasaanku ke Sasuke." _batin Sakura.

"Sakura." Sakura yang sempat melamun sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar Sasuke yang memanggilnya. Sakura tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah terbangun saat ia sibuk melamun.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Aku dan Karin tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Foto itu hanya salah paham." kata Sasuke sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan menatap mata Sakura serius.

"A-ano, itu bukan urusanku Sasuke. Tapi kalaupun kau dan Karin berpacaran tentu akan mendukungmu selama kau bahagia." kata Sakura memaksakan senyum.

"Maafkan aku terlalu kekanakan. Aku marah-marah tanpa sebab kemarin. Tapi sampai kapanpun kau selalu menjadi kakakku!" kata Sakura nyengir, mencoba mengabaikan Sakit hatinya. Sakura sadar jika kata-katanya terlalu naif.

"Tidak Sakura! Dengar, aku benar-benar meminta maaf karena aku menciummu dan menyentuhmu tanpa memberikan kepastian tentang hubungan kita. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura serius. Sedangkan Sakura langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"A-apa?" yah Sakura pikir mungkin saja ia salah dengar. Tidak mungkin Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasih kan?

"Sakura, jadilah kekasihku." kata Sasuke sekali lagi.

"A-apa kau serius, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura benar-benar tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja aku serius Sakura. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"A-aku mau!" kata Sakura setelah diam beberapa saat. Sasuke langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ia pun langsung saja menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Jadi Saki, aku mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan untukmu." kata Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah melepas pelukannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi itu bisa di tunda. Yang terpenting sekarang aku ingin melepas rinduku padamu." kata Sasuke menyeringai membuat wajah Sakura memerah menanti apa yang dilakukan sasuke untuk 'melepas rindu'nya itu.

TBC

Maaf jika semakin lama cerita ini semakin gak jelas x_x

Ditunggu reviewnya untuk chap ini yaa ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Haiiii! Rasanya gak berani ngepost setelah lama gak ngepost x_x

Gomen yaa telat banget nget nget :( Aku lagi sibuk cari universitas dan daftar kuliah. Pasti banyak yang mikir _"Author baru aja udah berani ngaret!"_ hehe T_T Sekali lagi maaf yaa, apalagi kalau fict ini semakin jelek, gaje, dan amburadul. Yaudah semoga saja masih ada yang mau baca dan ngasih review :")

Yaudah aku bales review dulu yaa ^^

**ntika blossom: **haha mau ngapain yaa xD

**Eagle Onyx 'Ele: **hehe gomen pendek banget x_x

**Siapa-Saya:** maaf ya kalau kurang asem xD

**hanazono yuri: **sudah lanjut nihh :D

**azguichan: **udahhh :D

**CutIcut Uchiha: **Haii salam kenal juga :D makasih udah suka fict abalku inii wkwk gomen ne lanjutannya lama xD

**lee: **sudaah :D

**Atieka natika: **Wah aku belum tau sampe chap berapa xD

**Guest: **hehe makasih yaa udah suka sama fict abal ini xD Maaf lama banget lanjutannya :"

**Kim Yuri: **Maaf gak bisa janji soalnya aku ngetiknya gak pake laptop jadi pegel ngetiknya xD Aku belum tau nih sampe chap berapa :D Di part ini bakal kejawab gimana reaksi ino xD Arigatou yaaaaaa ^^

**rie megumi: **hehe gomen lama lanjutannya. Arigatouu ^^

**leedidah: **Arigatou hehe ^^

**Septhii: **Arigatouu, maaf telat updatenya ya x_x

**SepthiiUchiha: **gomen lama updatenya, tapi udah ada lemonnya kok walaupun kurang asem xD

**Lynn Sasuke: **sudaah xD

**Jeremy Liaz Toner: **Arigatou! ^^

**Yukii-Chan Always UchiHaruno: **Gomen ne updatenya telat x(

**Rechi: **arigatou, sudah dilanjutkan ^^

**harakim98: **Arigatouu ^^

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, dll

Rate : M

oOo

To Be With Superstar

Chap 6

"K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, S-Sasuke?" Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap ke samping. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Ditambah kini Sasuke terus menatapnya. Sakura masih tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk 'melepas rindu'.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik dagu Sakura mendekat untuk mencium bibir Sakura. Sasuke terus mencium Sakura dengan lembut. Sedangkan Sakura pun mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke. Yah Sakura kini sudah mulai belajar membalas ciuman Sasuke karena Sasuke yang sering menciumnya membuat Sakura sedikit terbiasa, tidak terlalu kaku seperti ciuman pertama mereka.

Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan Sakura dan langsung menjelajah leher Sakura. Tentu ia tidak akan membuat kissmark disana karena pasti akan repot jika diketahui orangtua Sakura. Kini Sasuke terlihat seperti lebih buru-buru sehingga ia langsung saja membuka kancing seragam Sakura. Sambil menciumi leher Sakura tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam untuk meremas payudara Sakura yang masih terlindungi oleh bra _pink_.

Ckrek.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Begitu juga Sakura yang sempat kaget mendengar suara ganggang pintu kamarnya. Sekali lagi mereka melihat ganggang pintu kamar Sakura bergerak tetapi pintu tidak terbuka.

"Siapa yang mengunci?" tanya Sasuke. Pasalnya kali ini ia cukup kaget karena ia ingat jika ia tidak mengunci pintu kamar Sakura.

"A-aku yang menguncinya." kata Sakura dengan wajah merah akibat dari perbuatan Sasuke kepadanya. Memang tadi setelah masuk kamar dan melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur di kasurnya membuat Sakura entah kenapa ingin mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura? Apa ada Sasuke di dalam?" terdengar suara Mebuki dari luar. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama mendesah. Selalu saja seperti ini. Ibu Sakura itu selalu saja datang di saat yang tidak tepat -bagi mereka-.

"Iya bibi." Sasuke menjawab dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu sambil menunggu Sakura selesai mengancingkan kembali seragamnya.

"Kenapa dikunci lagi?" tanya Mebuki begitu Sasuke membuka pintu.

"Gomen bibi." kata Sasuke.

"Yasudahlah, Mikoto ada di bawah. Kenapa kau tidak mampir kerumahmu, Sasuke? Siap-siap saja kau diomelin ibumu itu." kata Mebuki lalu melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk dikasur.

"Yaampun saki, kenapa kau masih memakai seragam? Cepat ganti sana!" kata Mebuki.

"Gomen." kata Sakura lalu segera mengambil baju ganti dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yasudah ayo turun, sasu."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka pun akhirnya turun ke ruang tamu. Dan disana memang sudah ada Mikoto yang sedang membaca majalah.

"Ibu." sapa Sasuke setelah sampai di ruang tamu.

"Dasar kau anak nakal!" kata mikoto lalu menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke membiarkan ibunya memeluknya hingga puas. Setelah itu mereka pun duduk kembali.

"Setelah keluar negeri beberapa minggu dan kau lebih memilih pulang kerumah Mebuki, huh? Bahkan kau tidak pernah kerumah setelah dari sini!" kata Mebuki. Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah. Memang Sasuke tidak sempat ke rumahnya sendiri karena bingung dengan masalahnya dengan Sakura.

"Gomen ibu." kata Sasuke.

"Ibu saja kesini karena melihat mobilmu terparkir di luar!"

"Gomen bu, setelah film ini selesai aku akan sering berada dirumah." kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sambil melirik ke tangga dimana Sakura sedang menuruni tangga. Sedangkan Sakura juga melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

_'Sial.' _batin Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mengenakan tanktop hitam dan celana super pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang dan paha mulusnya.

"Bibi Mikoto." sapa Sakura begitu sampai di ruang tamu.

"Beberapa hari tidak melihatmu kau semakin cantik saja, saki." kata Mikoto.

"Arigatou bibi." Sakura langsung merona mendapat pujian dari Mikoto.

Mereka pun mengobrol berempat. Tetapi Mikoto dan Mebuki yang lebih sering mendominasi obrolan mereka dengan obrolan ala ibu-ibu. Tidak jarang mereka menggosipkan sesuatu. Sasuke tentu senang dengan keadaan itu sehingga ia bisa lebih sering mengobrol dengan Sakura yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Ingin menggodaku, hn?" bisik Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di balik tanktop itu." kata Sasuke masih sambil berbisik agar obrolan mereka tidak terdengar oleh ibu mereka.

"Dasar mesum!" kata Sakura dengan wajah merah langsung memeluk bantal sofa untuk menutupi dadanya.

"Tadi aku belum sempat melihatnya ataupun menyentuhnya secara langsung." kata Sasuke menampilkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Sasuke berhentilah berbicara mesum!" kata Sakura kini wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Sedangkan Sasuke tentu malah senang melihat wajah Sakura yang mudah sekali merona.

"Oh ya Sasuke, apa kita akan memberitahu orangtua kita kalau kita sudah berpacaran?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke diam sesaat seolah berpikir.

"Orangtua kita menganggap kita sudah seperti kakak adik sehingga mereka membiarkan kita berdua di kamar tanpa curiga. Dan jika mereka tau kita berpacaran tentu mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita berdua dikamar apalagi dengan pintu terkunci." kata Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Benar juga." kata Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Mungkin untuk saat ini kita rahasiakan dulu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura.

"Sasuke ayo kita pulang! Ayahmu pasti sudah ada dirumah!" kata Mikoto.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke lalu kembali menghadap Sakura.

"Besok pagi aku antar ke sekolah." kata Sasuke. Sakura pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah Mebuki, kami pamit pulang dulu. Maaf merepotkanmu. Besok kita berangkat jam sepuluh ya."

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Lagipula kita juga sudah jarang berkumpul seperti ini. Baiklah."

Mikoto dan Sasuke pun pulang ke rumah mereka yang berada tepat di samping rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Memang ibu dan bibi Mikoto mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ibu dan Mikoto akan berbelanja bahan-bahan kue. Kita sudah lama tidak bereksperimen lagi." kata Mebuki.

"Oh begitu."

"Yasudah kau cepat tidur sana. Jangan sampai bangun kesiangan lagi."

"Baiklah. Oyasuminasai bu."

oOo

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke. Sesuai janjinya kemarin, hari ini ia mengantar Sakura pergi ke sekolah. Dan kini mereka masih berada di dalam mobil Sasuke walaupun mereka sudah sampai di depan sekolah Sakura.

"Mungkin jam dua." jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

"Yasudah, aku masuk sekolah dulu. Kau hati-hati di jalan." kata Sakura akan membuka pintu mobil tetapi langsung berbalik saat Sasuke menahan tangannya. Tanpa banyak berkata Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Hanya sebatas ciuman ringan dan Sakura pun keluar dari mobil. Setelah melihat Sakura yang sudah masuk ke sekolahnya, Sasuke pun mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"Pagi, pig!" sapa Sakura begitu sampai di kelas.

"Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Ino. Ino menatap Sakura heran. Lihat saja, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan darinya Sakura malah senyum-senyum dengan wajah merona.

"Jadi kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku, huh?!" kata Ino.

"A-aku baru jadian dengan pantat ayam." kata Sakura pelan. Walaupun begitu Ino bisa mendengar jelas perkataan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Jadi akhirnya kau memilih pantat ayam itu?" Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ino itu.

"Wah kasian Sasori. Dia pasti patah hati jika mengetahuinya." kata Ino.

"Apasih pig. Sasori dan aku hanya berteman."

"Yaampun Sakura, kau memang tidak peka. Siapa saja pasti tahu jika Sasori menyukaimu, jidat."

"Tidak mungkin pig. Kau yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Terserah kau sajalah kalau tidak percaya." kata Ino menyerah. Ino tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak peka itu.

"Ah ya, selamat atas hubunganmu dengan pantat ayam itu! Semoga kalian bahagia!" kata Ino memeluk sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih pig!" Sakura pun membalas pelukan Ino.

"Dan jangan lupa segera perkenalkan dia kepadaku! Kau bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu namanya kepadaku!" protes Ino setelah melepaskan melukan mereka.

"Tentu saja." kata Sakura. Ia jadi bingung akankah ia memperkenalkan Sasuke ke Ino?

oOo

Sakura menyesap _milkshake_-nya dengan wajah cemberut. Bagaimana tidak cemberut, ia sudah hampir satu jam menunggu Sasuke yang tadi meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Sakura tidak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan di toilet hingga menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam.

"Ah ternyata benar kau!" Sakura berjengit kaget merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Ino yang terlihat penuh keringat dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Pig? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ino langsung menduduki kursi di seberang Sakura dan langsung menyeruput minuman Sakura tanpa permisi.

"Hah! Capek sekali!" kata Ino masih mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Memangnya apa yang baru saja kau lakukan sampai berkeringat seperti itu?"

"Sakura! Kau tidak akan percaya siapa yang baru saja aku temui!" kata Ino bersungut-sungut.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Aahhh aku benar-benar hampir pingsan saat melihatnya! Dan lihat ini, aku mendapatkan tanda tangannya!"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya! Pasti kau tidak percaya! Tadi ada Uchiha Sasuke di toko bunga di seberang restaurant ini dan ia sedang dikerumuni orang banyak dan-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino langsung melongo melihat sosok yang baru datang langsung mencium pipi Sakura. Setelah itu sosok itu menyerahkan bunga mawar yang indah. Walaupun sosok itu memakai kacamata hitam dan kepalanya tertutupi topi tapi Ino masih ingat dengan pakaian yang tengah ia pakai. Yah, itu pakaian yang Uchiha Sasuke kenakan!

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku berniat membeli ini untukmu tetapi ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan."

Ino membulatkan bibirnya lebih lebar saat mendengar suara itu. Ino sangat yakin itu memang suara Uchiha Sasuke! Sakura yang menyadari keterkejutan sahabatnya pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, Ino sudah menceritakannya. Terimakasih bunganya." kata Sakura tersenyum ke Sasuke membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mencium bibir Sakura sekilas.

"Sasuke, berhentilah membuat sahabatku terkejut!" kata Sakura yang jadi salah tingkah.

"Maaf." kata Sasuke lalu duduk disamping Sakura.

"Ah ya Sasuke, kenalkan ini Ino sahabatku. Dan Ino, kenalkan ini Sasuke kekasihku." kata Sakura tersenyum canggung ke Ino. Sasuke dan Ino pun saling berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri. Tentu dengan Ino yang sangat kikuk.

"Jadi ini pantat ayam si pengusaha sembako yang kau maksud, huh?!" kata Ino menatap Sakura tajam, menuntut penjelasan.

"Gomen pig. Aku memang terbiasa tidak menceritakan tentang Sasuke ke teman-teman sekolahku. Kau pasti tau kenapa." kata Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Dan kau bilang kalau Sasori lebih tampan dari pantat ayam! Asal kau tau Sasuke jauh lebih tampan dari Sasori, jidat! Ah, aku benar-benar kesal denganmu!" kata Ino, sebagai fans sasuje ia tentu tidak terima. Jika membandingkan Sasuke dengan Sai kekasihnya saja tentu Ino dengan lantang menjawab Sasuke lebih tampan!

Sakura dan Ino pun terlibat adu bicara sampai mengabaikan Sasuke yang juga ada diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Ino pun pamit karena tidak ingin menggangu kencan sahabatnya. Walaupun Ino tentu masih marah dengan Sakura, tetapi Ino selalu menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabatnya.

"Pantat ayam pengusaha sembako, hn?" kata Sasuke setelah Ino pergi. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menelan ludah gugup. Tentu Sasuke mendengar kata-kata Ino tadi.

"Gomen Sasuke. A-aku hanya bingung menceritakan tentang dirimu. Kau lihat sendiri kan Ino adalah fans fanatikmu." kata Sakura mencoba membela diri.

"Hn. Tapi tetap saja akan ada hukuman untukmu yang berani-beraninya menyebutku patat ayam." kata Sasuke.

"H-hukuman? T-tapi kan rambutmu memang seperti pantat ayam!" kata Sakura. Memang daridulu Sasuke selalu marah jika Sakura menyebutnya pantat ayam. Padahal menurut Sakura model rambut Sasuke memang seperti pantat ayam.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu jika kau tidak mau hukumanmu semakin berat, saki." kata Sasuke dengan nada mengancam. Sakura pun akhirnya memilih diam karena Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

oOo

Setelah makan siang Sakura dan Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka memilih untuk pulang ke rumah Sasuke. Ah, sebenarnya Sasuke yang memutuskan lebih memilih membawa Sakura ke rumahnya karena ibunya dan bmibu Sakura sedang asyik membuat kue di rumah Sakura sehingga rumahnya kini sedang sepi.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup. Sakura seakan mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya sekarang adalah saat yang pas untuk memberikanmu hukuman."

"K-kenapa kau masih membicarakan hukuman, Sasuke?" kata Sakura tidak terima.

"Pertama, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku pantat ayam." kata Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini sedang duduk manis.

"Kedua, jangan kira aku tidak mendengar kata-kata temanmu tadi. Berani-beraninya kau berkata jika serangga itu lebih tampan dariku!" kata Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga terbaring di kasurnya.

"T-tidak bisa begitu Sasuke! A-aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya." kata Sakura masih mencoba membela diri.

"Sesungguhnya? Jadi kau benar-benar menganggap serangga itu lebih tanpan dariku, huh?"

"I-iya." kata Sakura menatap Sasuke takut.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku hukum rupanya." kata Sasuke langsung saja mencium bibir Sakura rakus. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam langsung melepas atasan Sakura. Sakura tentu saja takut dengan Sasuke yang sangat terburu-buru seperti itu. Apa Sasuke akan memperkosanya dengan brutal? Sakura langsung geleng-geleng menghilangkan pikiran buruknya itu.

"Nghh..." Sakura mendesah merasakan lidah Sasuke menjilat puting payudaranya. Sasuke terus menggoda sampai puncak payudara Sakura itu menegang.

Sedangkan Sakura entah sadar atau tidak tangannya menarik kepala Sasuke agar tidak melepas bibirnya dari puncak payudaranya.

"Sasu..." Sakura tidak bisa menahan setiap desahannya akibat dari setiap perbuatan Sasuke. Apalagi kini tangan kiri Sasuke kini sudah menyingkap rok sekolah Sakura dan masuk ke dalam celana dalam Sakura. Sasuke dengan lembut mengelus kewanitaan Sakura yang tidak pernah terjamah siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Ahh Sasuke..." Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat satu jari Sasuke memasuki kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat basah.

"Ahh..." Sakura sampai menggelinjang merasakan mulut Sasuke di puncak payudaranya dan tangan Sasuke di kewanitaannya secara bersamaan.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap ekspresi Sakura yang sedang memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Sasuke tentu bangga dapat membuat Sakura seperti itu. Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa tidak ada lelaki lain yang pernah menyentuh Sakura seperti dirinya membuat kejantanan Sasuke semakin menegang ingin segera keluar dari sarangnya. Tapi Sasuke akan menahan sebentar karena ingin Sakura merasakan nikmat terlebih dahulu.

"Ahh... Ahh sasu..." Sasuke pun memasukkan satu jari lagi kedalam kewanitaan Sakura. Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in-out jarinya saat merasakan kewanitaan Sakura menyempit. Dan benar, setelah beberapa kali gerakan Sakura pun akhirnya keluar juga.

Sasuke menarik jari-jarinya yang kini basah oleh cairan Sakura. Sasuke pun memasukkan jari-jarinya itu kedalam mulutnya untuk mencicipi cairan Sakura itu.

Sedangkan Sakura mencoba membuka matanya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur pasca orgasme. Tentu saja ini orgasme pertama Sakura! Wajah Sakura pun merah bukan main melihat Sasuke yang menjilati cairannya.

"Sasuke, k-kau jorok sekali!" kata Sakura merona. Sedangkan Sasuke malah tersenyum miring.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Sasuke menyodorkan jarinya ke Sakura.

"I-itu jorok, Sasuke!" kata Sakura semakin merona.

"Cobalah, ini sangat lezat." kata Sasuke memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Sakura. Sakura pun dengan rasa malu dan juga penasaran akhirnya mencobanya. Sasuke merasakan juniornya semakin berdiri tegak melihat pemandangan yang sangat sensual itu. Apalagi merasakan Sakura menjilat jarinya membuat Sasuke membayangkan jika juniornya yang menggantikan jarinya berada di dalam mulut Sakura.

Sasuke tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya ia pun berdiri disamping kasur untuk melepaskan pakaiannya dan juga celananya. Sakura melihatnya dengan jantung berdegup kencang apalagi saat akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan boxernya hingga menampilkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri.

Sakura langsung membuang pandangannya ke samping agar tidak melihat kejantanan Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Tenanglah saki, ini tidak berbahaya. Jangan takut." kata Sasuke menenangkan. Sasuke tentu tahu jika Sakura takut karena baru pertama kali melihat milik lelaki.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura lembut dan mengarahkannya ke kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Sasuke tersenyum saat merasakan tangan Sakura yang sedikit gemetar saat menyentuh kejantananya. Apalagi kini Sakura mulai memberanikan diri melihat ke arah tangannya yang kini mengelus milik Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

Lama-kelamaan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura sehingga kini Sakura mengelus kejantanan Sasuke sendiri. Sakura pun mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini memejamkan mata penuh kenikmatan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke membuka onyx-nya dan langsung bertemu dengan emerald Sakura.

Tidak banyak bicara Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura. Entah bagaimana kini Sakura sudah berada dibawah Sasuke yang sedang memosisikan kejantannya di kewanitaan Sakura. Sasuke sempat menatap Sakura sebelum memasukkan kejantanannya seakan meminta izin.

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung disambut senyum oleh Sasuke. Sasuke pun memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tentu tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura, tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena Sakura masih perawan pasti Sakura akan merasakan sakit saat Sasuke menembus selaput daranya.

"Ahh!" Sakura memekik saat kejantanan Sasuke menembus selaput daranya. Rasanya sangat sakit membuat Sakura sampai menitikkan air mata

"Maaf..." lirih Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura lembut. Sasuke sengaja tidak menggerakkan kejantanannya agar Sakura merasa terbiasa dengan miliknya. Hingga dirasa cukup Sasuke pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sedangkan Sakura pun lama kelamaan merasakan sakitnya memudar dan digantikan oleh kenikmatan yang luarbiasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Nghh... Ahh..." Sakura terus mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya merasa kenikmatan.

"Bukalah matamu, saki..." Sakura pun membuka matanya menatap onyx Sasuke.

"Tataplah aku saat kita mencapai puncak bersama..." kata Sasuke menahan desahannya. Ia benar-benar merasa nikmat merasakan kejantanannya dijepit kewanitaan Sakura yang sangat sempit.

Sasuke menambah tempo gerakannya hingga akhirnya mereka pun mencapai puncak itu bersama-sama.

###

TBC

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa arigatou ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Halooo~

Akhirnya setelah lama bisa ngepost cerita ini lagi. Walaupun gak yakin masih ada yang nungguin fict ini x_x Oh ya di chap ini belum ada konflik jadi sasusasku masih anget anget aja walaupun ada dikit masalah xD

Aku balas review dulu yaaa ^^

mantika mochi: astaga kenapa? xD

Eagle Onyx 'Ele: perasaan lemonnya kurang asyem ya xD

Prissa Armstrong: haha seneng deh bisa bikin senyum xD

leedidah: sasu mesum bingits xD

Siapa-Saya: maafkan saya masih kurang bisa bikin lemon ini baru pertama kali soalnya xD

azhuichan: sudah lanjuut :D

Yukii-Chan Always UchiHaruno: udah ini :D

Alvin: Thankyou :)

Septhii: hihi maaf ya lanjutnya lama banget x_x Aku usahain deh hehe :D chap ini lebih panjg kayaknya ._.v

Kim Yuri: Di chap ini juga ada lemonnya x_x kamu skip aja yaa waktu ada lemon hehe ._. Iyanihhh belum tau sampai chap berapa. Tapi kayaknya gak sampe 20 chap kok xD

sakubora: Siapp! ^^9

Gilang363: semoga aja konflinya gak terlalu rumit hehe xD

Guest: Sudah dilanjut nih xD

Sabaku no Gaa-chan: hihi maaf yaa kurang bisa bikin lemon. Ini baru pertama kali bikin lemon jadi sepertinya kurang asem banget lemonnya xD

T: hihi gomen gak bisa kilat nih x(

Maaf yaa jika ada salah dalam pengetikan nama. Terimakasih sudah memberikan review :)

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo(s) karena belum dibaca ulang xD, OOC, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, dll

Rate : M

oOo

**To Be With Superstar**

**Chap 7**

Sasuke memasuki dapur keluarga Haruno dan melihat Ibunya yang sedang menghias kue dengan krim. Mebuki dan Mikoto yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang pun menoleh dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Sasuke.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Ah ya, dimana Sakura? Ibu sudah membuatkan kue dengan ekstra cherry kesukaannya." kata Mebuki.

"Sakura tertidur dikamarku, bi." jawab Sasuke.

"Yaampun anak itu. Kenapa tidak kau bangunkan saja, Sasuke?" Kata Mebuki

"Sakura terlihat lelah aku tidak tega membangunkannya." kata Sasuke.

"Ya sudah aku yang akan membangunkannya nanti."

"Biarkan saja, Mebuki. Sekalian saja Sakura bermalam disana. Sakura sudah lama tidak menginap dirumahku. Lagipula besok hari minggu." kata Mikoto. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke kesini untuk meminta izin agar Sakura bisa menginap di rumahnya. Sasuke tentu tidak tega membiarkan Sakura berjalan pulang setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Sasuke ingin lebih lama bersama **wanita**nya.

"Benar juga." kata Mebuki.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti untuk Sakura." kata Sasuke lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Sakura.

Setelah di dalam kamar Sakura, Sasuke pun membuka lemari Sakura dan mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian dan tentu pakaian dalam. Sasuke tersenyum begitu melihat koleksi celana dalam dan bra Sakura. Sakura masih saja memakai celana dalam dan bra dengan gambar boneka dan motif lucu lain.

Setelah selesai memilih Sasuke pun memasukkan semua pakaian itu ke dalam totebag milik Sakura dan kembali turun.

"Sasuke, bawalah kue bersama Sakura jika ia sudah bangun." kata Mebuki menyerahkan kue ke Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, bi. Aku pulang dulu " Sasuke pun pamit.

Setelah kembali ke rumahnya. Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung tersenyum begitu melihat Sakura yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Pasti Sakura kelelahan setelah kegiatan mereka tadi. Apalagi tadi adalah yang pertama untuk Sakura.

Sasuke duduk di ranjang dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Sakura. Ia pun mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. Ia tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum saat mengingat Sakura benar-benar telah menjadi miliknya. Menjadi yang pertama bagi wanita yang dicintainya tentu menjadi kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan untuk Sasuke.

"Sasu..." Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Sasuke tersenyum melihat mata Sakura yang berkedip-kedip berusaha untuk bangun.

"Ya sayang?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sasuke menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Sakura yang masih bengkak karena ciuman panas mereka.

"Apa masih Sakit?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Sedikit." kata Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

"Maaf."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Itu hal yang wajar bukan?" kata Sakura tersenyum menenangkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu tidak! Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?"

"Aku hanya takut kalau kau menyesal karena memberikan keperawananmu padaku." kata Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal? Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." kata Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut.

"Tapi tentu kau tau, ini bukan yang pertama untukku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Memang Sakura tahu jika Sasuke sudah pernah melakukannya dan bahkan bisa dibilang sering dulu. Yah, dulu. Saat Sasuke masih duduk di bangku SMA Sasuke sering sekali berganti pasangan. Sakura tidak menyalahkan Sasuke karena memang Sasuke memiliki wajah tampan dan fisik yang hampir sempurna. Sasuke tidak memerlukan usaha untuk mendapatkan wanita cantik manapun yang ia inginkan. Dan itu pula yang membuat Sasuke dapat masuk ke dalam dunia entertainment. Saat Sasuke akan lulus SMA ada agency artis yang tertarik menjadikan Sasuke sebagai aktor. Dan benar saja, sekarang Sasuke menjadi aktor terkenal di Jepang maupun luar negeri.

Tapi tentu saat itu Sasuke dan Sakura masih belum menyadari perasaan mereka. Apalagi saat itu Sasuke masih remaja dimana di usia itu ia memiliki hormon yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak akan mengungkit masa lalu. Yang aku harapkan aku menjadi yang terakhir untukmu, Sasuke." kata Sakura lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat. Sasuke langsung tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja." kata Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu." lanjut Sasuke dan langsung mencium Sakura dengan penuh semangat. Ia sangat bahagia Sakura bisa menerimanya.

Sasuke pun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Sakura. Ia langsung memgambil posisi diatas tubuh Sakura. Sasuke terus menciumi seluruh wajah Sakura dan tidak lupa tangannya yang kini sudah menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Sakura.

Dan mereka pun kembali bercinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

oOo

Jam kosong tentu menjadi kegembiraan bagi beberapa siswa. Seperti di kelas 11-2 kini yang sangat ramai. Ada yang sedang bergosip, makan, bermain, dan lain-lain. Seperti Sakura dan Ino yang kini sedang duduk di pojok kelas bersama beberapa teman perempuan lain yang sedang asyik menggosip.

"Dan kupikir dada Uzumaki Karin itu hasil operasi."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Lihat saja, dadanya sangat besar."

"Iya, tapi memang Karin-san sangat cantik. Sangat cocok dengan Sasuke!"

"Memangnya mereka benar sepasang kekasih? Aku kira itu hanya gosip."

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir itu gosip. Tapi apa kau tidak melihat berita yang sedang heboh sekarang? Ada foto Karin dan Sasuke yang sedang berciuman di lokasi shooting!"

"Iya aku juga melihatnya! Aku sampai menangis melihatnya! Aku tidak rela Sasuke mempunyai pacar! Hiks."

"Tapi bukankan Sasuke sudah mengadakan koferensi pers dan mengatakan jika itu hanya salah paham?"

"Ah, biar saja. Kalaupun mereka pacaran juga tidak apa. Mereka sangat cocok. Yang satu cantik, dan yang satu sangat tampan!"

Ino melirik Sakura. Daritadi gadis itu hanya diam mendengar ocehan teman-teman mereka tentang Karin dan Sasuke. Tentu Ino tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Ino juga heran kenapa teman-temannya bisa mengubah topik dari membahas guru mereka hingga membahas Karin dan Sasuke.

"Ah Ino, tumben kau diam saja saat kita membahas Uchiha Sasuke? Apa kau sudah tidak menjadi penggemar Sasuke lagi, huh?" tanya Mei.

"Ino pasti sudah melupakan Sasuke karena Sai!" sahut yang lain.

"Ya benar. Sepertinya hubungan kaliah sudah jauh. Kalian terlihat selalu menempel kemana-mana! Pasti kalian sudah melakukannya?"

"M-melakukan apa?!" tanya Ino dengan wajah merah. Ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang temannya maksud. Ino merutuki perubahan topik ini!

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kau pasti sudah pernah bercinta dengan Sai kan?" tanya Tenten dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar teman-teman sekelas lain. Sedangkan Sakura yang tadi muram kini tersenyum geli melihat Ino yang menjadi salah tingkah.

"K-kau juga pasti sudah pernah melakukannya dengan suigetsu kan!" kata Ino mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ke Tenten.

"M-memang. Pasti kalian semua juga sudah pernah melakukannya dengan kekasih kalian kan." Sontak wajah mereka semua memerah mendengar kata-kata Tenten. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Apa kau juga pernah melakukannya, Sakura?" tanya Mei yang melihat Sakura juga bersemu. Teman-teman yang lain pun ikut memandang Sakura penasaran karena yang mereka tahu Sakura belum memiliki kekasih.

"Apa kau melakukannya dengan... Sasori?" tanya temannya yang lain saat Sakura tidak kunjung menjawab.

"A-apa? T-tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan sasori!" kata Sakura kaget mendengar pertanyaan temannya.

"Lalu dengan siapa, Sakura? Ya mungkin saja kau dan sasori sudah berpacaran."

"T-tidak. Aku dan sasori tidak berpacaran. Aku... "

"Tentu saja Sakura melakukannya dengan pacarnya!" kata Ino menyela. Ia tahu kalau Sakura pasti gugup.

"Ah, Sakura sudah punya pacar? Siapa? Apakah anak sekolah sini?"

"Ya pacar Sakura adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil." Lagi-lagi Ino yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kasihan sasori. Dia pasti sangat kecewa."

"Iya ya, kasihan sasori. Tapi kalau begitu aku bisa mendekati sasori dong!"

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kau menyukai sasori?!"

"Ya begitulah. Sasori kan manis."

Sakura jadi menatap bingung ke teman-tannya yang kembali berganti topik. Kini mereka membahas tentang Sasori. Sakura sebenarnya heran, kenapa semua temannya selalu mengatakan jika sasori menyukainya. Padahal ia dan sasori hanya berteman baik. Tapi Sakura bersyukur dengan bergantinya topik itu sehingga ia tidak perlu diwawancarai tentang hubungan asmaranya.

"Sepulang sekolah aku kerumahmu, jidat!" bisik Ino membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Tumben kau ingin main ke rumahku, pig?"

Ino tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum misterius membuat Sakura bingung.

oOo

Sakura duduk di kasurnya dan menaruh tasnya di samping. Ia bingung melihat Ino yang sedang mengunci pintu kamar. Setelah selesai mengunci pintu, Ino berjalan mendekat dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Langsung saja, jidat. Jadi kau sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi.

"M-melakukan apa, pig? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." kata Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari maksud Ino ke rumahnya!

"Kau sudah melakukan sex dengan Sasuke, huh?" Ino kembali bertanya dengan frontalnya.

"Eng, itu... T-tidak..." kata Sakura gugup. Masa iya ia harus bercerita tentang itu?

"Jangan berbohong jidat! Apa kau pikir aku tidak melihat wajahmu yang sangat merah saat berbicara tentang sex bersama teman-teman tadi!"

"Ah, itu... Ya, a-aku dan Sasuke sudah melakukannya..." kata Sakura akhirnya. Ia tidak mau membohongi Ino lagi. Bagaimanapun Ino adalah sahabatnya.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh! Sudah kuduga! Kau menyebalkan sekali, jidat! Aku membencimuuu!" Ino langsung berteriak histeris.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau membenciku pig? Aku kan sudah jujur padamu." kata Sakura bingung.

"Tentu saja aku membencimu! Kau telah melakukan sex dengan Sasuke! Sial, kau beruntung sekali, jidat!" kata Ino.

"M-maafkan aku pig. A-aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi kan kau sudah mempunyai Sai." kata Sakura polos, merasa bersalah.

"Haah, maafkan aku. Aku memang terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut Sasuke. Kau tau kan, aku fans berat kekasihmu itu." kata Ino yang mulai biasa. Sakura pun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Oh yaa, ayo ceritakan padaku!" kata Ino bersemangat.

"Cerita apa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Tentu saja tentang kau dan Sasuke! Jadi... bagaimana dengan milik Sasuke? Apakah miliknya besar?" Sakura sontak merona mendengar pertanyaan Ino.

"Jangan bertanya tentang itu!" kata Sakura langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ah kau tidak seru!" kata Ino kecewa Sakura tidak mau bercerita.

Ckrek.

Ckrek.

Sakura dan Ino pun sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dimana ganggang pintu beberapa kali bergerak.

"Sakura? Kau di dalam?" wajah Ino langsung berbinar mendengar suara baritone itu. Yah itu suara Sasuke!

"Kalau tau begini daridulu aku akan sering ke rumahmu! Bisa sering bertemu dengan Sasuke seperti mimpi!" kata Ino lalu berjalan mendahului Sakura untuk membukakan pintu kamar.

"Hai." sapa Ino tersenyum semanis mungkin di depan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke pun tersenyum simpul menanggapi. Tentu ia harus bersikap baik dengan teman Sakura ini kalau tidak ingin Sakura marah.

"Halo... Ino." kata Sasuke sempat lupa nama sahabat dari kekasihnya itu. Toh mereka memang baru bertemu sekali.

"Sasuke, masuklah." kata Sakura yang sudah berdiri di belakang Ino. Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"Em, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya jidat. Sampai bertemu lagi Sasuke!" kata Ino dengan berat hati meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tentu Ino tidak mau mengganggu dua sejoli itu.

"Ada apa kesini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura selepas kepergian Ino.

"Apa harus ada alasan untuk menemui kekasihku, huh?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah seolah tersinggung.

"B-bukan begitu. Maaf..." kata Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa kau baru saja pulang dari sekolah?" tanya Sasuke tiduran dengan berbantalkan paha Sakura.

"Ya, aku baru saja pulang. Kau sendiri kenapa belum kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Sakura sambil tangannya mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke.

"Mungkin hari sabtu nanti." Sakura mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Sasuke

"Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau ikut ke Tokyo? Mungkin aku hanya beberapa hari disana untuk premier film terbaruku."

"A-apa tidak apa-apa jika aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Ikutlah denganku."

"Baiklah!" kata Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sasuke langsung menarik tengkuk Sakura dan mencium Sakura dengan semangat.

oOo

Sakura tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil melihat pemandangan di setiap jalan yang ia lewati dari balik jendela mobil sport milik uchiha Sasuke. Kini ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo!

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi akan sampai." setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Sakura pun kembali melihat keluar jendela dimana terlihat banyak sekali bangunan besar dan megah. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dengan Sasuke yang membawa koper berisi segala keperluan Sakura.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang sekeliling rumah.

"Tidak, ada asistenku."

"Oh begitu." kata Sakura.

"Tapi tenang saja, dia tidak akan mengganggu aktivitas kita."

"Aktivitas?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Bercinta." kata Sasuke menyeringai. Sedangkan wajah Sakura langsung merah padam.

"Dasar mesum!" kata Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangan, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke pun tersenyum. Ia sangat suka melihat reaksi Sakura saat ia goda. Terlihat sangat manis.

"Aah, ternyata kau sudah datang!"

Sakura sontak menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari sebuah kamar. Wanita itu yang sebelumnya menatap Sasuke langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Sakura begitu menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Jadi ini Sakura, huh?" tanya wanita itu yang kini berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

Wanita itu menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah membuat Sakura gugup. Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini? Kenapa ia ada di rumah Sasuke? Apa Sasuke tinggal dengan wanita ini? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak Sakura.

"Ah ya, perkenalkan namaku Temari. Aku asisten uchiha Sasuke." kata wanita itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu Temari-san."

"Tidak usah seformal itu Sakura. Cukup panggil aku Temari. Ngomong-ngomong kau sangat cantik! Pantas saja Sasuke sangat tergila-gila padamu!" kata Temari tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou." kata Sakura tersenyum malu mendengar pujian dari temari.

"Aku dan Sakura akan beristirahat. Jangan menganggu kami sampai besok." kata Sasuke langsung saja menarik tangan Sakura menaiki tangga dan masuk ke salah satu kamar.

Sakura mengamati kamar yang baru ia masuki. Ia sangat yakin ini adalah kamar Sasuke. Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat foto yang berada diatas nakas samping tempat tidur. Yah itu adalah foto Sasuke bersama dirinya.

"Apa kau mau makan? Atau kau ingin langsung istirahat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah aku belum lapar. Sebaiknya aku mandi terlebih dahulu." kata Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri kopernya untuk mengambil baju ganti dan peralatan mandinya.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Sasuke. Apa maksudnya dengan kata 'ayo' ?

"Tentu saja kita akan mandi bersama, Saki." kata Sasuke seolah mengerti arti tatapan Sakura.

"A-apa? K-kalau begitu kau mandi duluan saja tidak apa-apa." kata Sakura dengan wajah merah.

"Tidak Sakura, kita akan mandi bersama. Ayo." kata Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

"Kau mandi duluan saja Sasuke. Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku terlebih dulu." kata Sakura mencari alasan.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu." kata Sasuke yang berhenti menggoda Sakura dan memilih masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sakura langsung bernafas lega setelah melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar gugup saat membayangkan ia dan Sasuke mandi bersama. Sambil menunggu Sasuke mandi, Sakura pun merapikan barang bawaannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang lebih segar sehabis mandi. Sasuke keluar sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Sakura pun memperhatikan Sasuke dengan wajah merah. Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke sangat... seksi. Apalagi Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa atasan yang memperlihatkan badannya yang berotot.

"Menyesal menolak ajakanku mandi bersama, huh?" kata Sasuke menyeringai menyadari Sakura yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah merona. Sakura pun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"T-tidak!" Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

"Mandilah. Biar aku yang melanjutkan merapikan barang-barangmu."

"Tidak perlu. Nanti akan aku lanjutkan sendiri setelah mandi." kata Sakura mengambil handuk dan baju ganti. Setelah itu ia pun berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke melirik tas Sakura yang sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya tas itu berisi pakaian-pakaian Sakura karena Sasuke dapat melihat baju Sakura disana. Sasuke menyampirkan handuknya di leher lalu berjalan mendekati tas itu. Sasuke membukanya dan tersenyum karena dugaannya memang benar. Sasuke menyeringai melihat ada pula pakaian dalam Sakura disana. Sasuke pun merapikan barang-barang bawaan Sakura sambil sesekali memperhatikan setiap pakaian dalam Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke merapikan barang bawaan Sakura ternyata Sakura belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke menatap pintu kamar mandi sambil menyeringai. Sepertinya ada ide menarik yang lewat di pikirannya.

Di dalam kamar mandi Sakura membilas rambutnya di shower sambil bersenandung lagu yang belakangan ini menjadi lagu favoritenya. Saking asyiknya ia sampai tidak menyadari lelaki tampan yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang luarbiasa seksi di depannya. Bahkan kejantanannya kini sudah berdiri tegak hanya karena melihat tubuh telanjang Sakura dari belakang.

"Aahhh!" Sakura memekik kaget saat merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang kini sedang menyeringai.

"S-Sasuke? K-kenapa ada disini?" tanya Sakura mencoba membebaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya untuk menutupi payudaranya.

"Aku ingin mandi bersamamu." kata Sasuke di telinga Sakura tanpa ada niatan melepaskan Sakura dari pelukannya.

"T-tapi kan kau sudah mandi? Lagipula aku juga sudah selesai." kata Sakura yang kini benar-benar gugup apalagi saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuknya dari belakang. Yah Sakura sadar kalau Sasuke sedang terangsang.

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan hal lain disini." bisik Sasuke dengan tangannya yang kini mulai menjelajahi tubuh Sakura.

"Nghh... S-sasu... Hentikan..." Sakura menggeliat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang sudah meremas payudaranya lembut setelah menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang sebelumnya berusaha menutupi payudaranya itu.

"Aku sangat menyukai payudaramu." kata Sasuke dengan suara serak. Ia terus meremas payudara Sakura sambil sesekali memainkan putingnya.

"T-tapi payudaraku tidak besar. Apalagi sebesar milik Uzumaki Karin." kata Sakura dengan mata yang terpejam menikmati sentuhan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau ingin payudara keras seperti itu, huh?" kata Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tau kalau payudara Karin keras?! Jangan-jangan kau sering menyentuhnya?! Atau kau sering memainkannya?!" Sakura sontak menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang berada di payudaranya. Sakura langsung berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura."

"Lalu apa?! Ah kau menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura. Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Sakura yang sudah akan pergi.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Jujur saja dia memang sering menempel denganku. Lagipula kita beberapa kali berpelukan dalam film jadi aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi bukan berarti aku senang apalagi sering menyentuhnya!" kata Sasuke menjelaskan. Tapi tetap saja wajah Sakura masih cemberut kesal bukan main.

"Kau menyebalkan!" kata Sakura masih kesal dan mencoba pergi tapi tentu Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Sayang, jangan marah." Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Ia juga menyesal kenapa tiba-tiba topik payudara Karin muncul di tengah suasana romantis mereka.

"Lagipula aku sudah mengatakannya kan, kalau aku menyukai payudaramu." kata Sasuke sambil kembali menjelajahi kulit tubuh Sakura dengan tangannya. Ia mencoba membuat Sakura kembali terangsang dan melupakan amarahnya. Dan ternyata usaha Sasuke berhasil! Sakura sesekali memejamkan matanya menikmati rangsangan yang Sasuke buat.

"T-tapi... Kenapa? Milikku kecil dan tidak menarik." kata Sakura sambil sesekali mengerang.

"Tidak menarik katamu? Yatuhan Sakura, payudaramu sungguh indah. Sangat pas dengan genggam tanganku. Sangat sempurna!" kata Sasuke menatap Sakura serius. Sasuke tidak habis fikir bagaimana bisa Sakura menganggap payudaranya tidak menarik?!

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Tentu saja!" kata Sasuke langsung merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melahap puting payudara kanan Sakura kedalam mulutnya.

"Nghhh..." Sakura mendesah merasakan mulut hangat Sasuke yang mengulum putingnya. Apalagi lidah Sasuke yang terus memainkan putingnya dan giginya yang sesekali menggigiti putingnya. Sakura pun hanya bisa bersandar di dinding kamar mandi dengan kaki lemas.

Sasuke merasa senang Sakura tidak melawan atau mencoba menghentikannya. Bahkan Sakura malah memeluk kepalanya seolah meminta Sasuke agar terus mempertahankan aksinya.

Entah bagaimana kini Sakura sudah terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal merasakan jari-jari Sasuke yang sedang bermain di kewanitaannya. Sasuke memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura dan sesekali memainkan klitoris Sakura membuat Sakura semakin tidak berdaya. Dan dengan sekali tusukan lagi Sakura pun mencapai puncaknya.

"Hahh... hahh... Sasu..." sepertinya Sasuke sudah tidak sabar karena ia kini sudah mulai memposiskan kejantanannya ke kewanitaan Sakura. Dan dengan perlahan Sasuke pun memasukkan kejantanannnya.

"Nghh..." Sasuke sampai tidak bisa menahan desahannya saat merasakan jepitan vagina Sakura yang terasa sangat sempit. Membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Ahh.. Sasuuhh.. Ahh... Nghhh..." Sakura terus mendesah dalam permainan mereka. Mendengar desahan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hingga ia merasakan gelombang orgasme akan datang. Sasuke dengan berat hati mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan menyemburkan cairannya diluar karena tentu ia tidak ingin membuat Sakura hamil di usianya yang masih enam belas tahun.

Mereka saling berpandangan sambil masih mengatur nafas. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum hingga Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu."

oOo

TBC

Ditunggu reviewnya yaaa thankyouuu ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Haloo minna~

bertemu lagi dengan TBWS yang lagi-lagi moloorr updatenya hehe T_T

Karena kemarin full kemesraan Sakura dan Sasuke, sekarang waktunya aku kasih sedikit konflik hihi ^^

Bales review dulu yaaa~

mantika mochi: *ngasih kipas* wkwk =))

leedidah: aku usahain konfliknya gak berat berat koook ^^

Aiko Asari: Haha gomen bagian bawah emang baru ditulis pas mau aku upload kemarin jadi gak aku baca lagi keburu ngantuuk hihi ^^

Prissa Armstrong: Haha tau tuh Sasuke xD Arigatou sudah menunggu ff ini ^^

Animea-Khunee-Chan: hihi OOC bangettttt ya T_T

Eagle Onyx 'Ele: Hehe X_X

hanazono yuri: gomen ngaret updatenya T_T

Uchizuma Angel: Arigatou reviewnyaaaaaa :"D

Yukii-Chan Always UchiHaruno: hihi arigatou reviewnyaaa ^^

SinHye: gomen ya aku updatenya ngaret terus T_T

riii-ka: okeeee gak berat berat kook :D

Aeni: walaupun suka ngaret updatenya aku usahin gak sampe discontinue kok ^^

Deatstalker: Kebetulan baru dijelasin di chap 7 kemarin kalau sasu ngelakuinnya pas SMA waktu dia masih belum sadar suka sama saku xD

Gilang363: hehe tapi saku udah cinta sama sasu sih xD

Lynn: Diusahain happy ending kook :D

Arigatou sudah memberi review! :"D Gomen kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Semoga masih berkenan memberikn review ya :D

oOo

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Alur kecepetan,

Gaje, dll

Rate : M

**To Be With Superstar**

**Chap 8**

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas. Sakura tidak tega membangunkan Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura akan menunggu sampai Sasuke terbangun sendiri. Sakura pikir Sasuke pasti kelelahan setelah permainan mereka yang sampai empat ronde! Sakura sendiri sebenarnya juga ingin tetap tidur dalam pelukan Sasuke seperti ini tetapi perutnya tidak mau berkompromi.

Sakura pun melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan perlahan. Setelah berhasil Sakura langsung memunguti pekaiannya yang tercecer di lantai kamar lalu mengenakannya secara asal. Bahkan ia tidak repot-repot memakai pakaian dalamnya. Ia berniat ingin mencari makanan lalu segera kembali ke kamar.

Sakura menyempatkan untuk mencium kening Sasuke sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur dia mengamati sekeliling mencoba mencari makanan. Sakura tersenyum begitu melihat roti dan selai di atas meja makan. Ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi lalu mulai mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat.

"Ohayou, Sakura!" Sakura hampir tersedak begitu mendengar suara nyaring di belakangnya. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Temari yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ohayou, Temari-san." sapa Sakura mencoba tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya ia masih kepikiran akan Temari. Sakura masih bertanya-tanya apa benar Temari tinggal bersama Sasuke disini. Lalu apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan di rumah ini? Sakura benar-benar tidak tenang memikirkan kedekatan Sasuke dan asistennya itu.

"Kau lapar ya? Maaf aku belum masak karena kupikir kau dan Sasuke tidak akan keluar dari kamar sampai siang." Sakura merona mendengar kata-kata Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa Temari-san, masih ada roti ini. Apa kau juga mau? Biar aku buatkan."

"Tidak usah repot-repot Sakura."

"Tidak apa-apa Temari-san. Kau mau selai rasa apa?"

"Coklat sepertimu, dan terimakasih." kata Temari tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mengambil roti lagi dan memberinya selai coklat.

"Tidak usah sungkan Temari-san. Ini untukmu. Ayo kita sarapan bersama." Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil memberikan roti ke Temari.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Sakura."

Mereka pun sarapan dengan diselingi obrolan ringan. Walaupun Sakura masih tidak tenang dengan fakta Temari tinggal bersama Sasuke, tapi Sakura sangat senang mengobrol dengan Temari. Temari sangat baik dan ramah kepadanya.

"Sakura, aku sangat senang mengobrol denganmu. Kurasa kita bisa menjadi teman baik." kata Temari.

"Aku juga senang bisa mengobrol dengan Temari-san. Kau sangat menyenangkan!"

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kita jadi teman baik. Jadi kau jangan memanggilku Temari-san lagi. Cukup panggil aku Temari."

"Baiklah Temari! Oh ya, apa Sasuke tidak ada jadwal hari ini?"

"Em, mungkin hanya menemui direktur nanti siang."

"Oh begitu."

"Nah Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan selagi Sasuke mengurusi urusannya?"

"Wah aku mau!" kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Ia ingin sekali ke tempat hiburan di ibu kota ini.

"Baiklah nanti aku ajak kau berjalan-jalan." Temari tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak kecil.

"Eh..." Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba Temari menyentuh ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Sakura merasakan ibu jari Temari yang mengusap ujung bibirnya lembut. Sakura pun hanya terdiam bingung hingga akhirnya Temari menjauhkan kembali tangannya.

"Ada selai coklat menempel." kata Temari.

"Benarkah? Apakah masih ada?" tanya Sakura yang mencoba mengusapkan tisu di sekitar bibirnya.

"Sudah bersih kok."

"Sakura!" Sakura berjengit kaget saat terdengar suara bentakan. Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Sasu?" Sakura bingung melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sedang marah. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

"Aku mencarimu." Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan langsung mencium bibir Sakura rakus. Sakura sendiri bingung dan hanya diam.

"Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu. Kupikir kau pasti kelelahan." kata Sakura.

"Hn. Kembalilah ke kamar."

"Tapi..."

"Kembai ke kamar. Sekarang!" Sasuke menyela dan Sakura pun menurut. Ia berjalan ke kamar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke sampai membentaknya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apa kesalahannya sampai membuat Sasuke marah.

"Temari." suara Sasuke rendah dan penuh tekanan.

"Ya ya aku tahu. Aku minta maaf, kau tau aku sangat suka yang manis seperti itu."

"Jangan ulangi atau kau tau akibatnya."

"Ya ya aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar, protektif!" gumam Temari lalu mengambil minum.

Sedangkan dikamar Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Ia masih menebak-nebak apa kesalahannya sampai Sasuke marah dan membentaknya. Apa karena ia tidak membangunkan Sasuke?

"Saki..." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang memasuki kamar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura tetap diam tidak menjawab sampai Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf aku membentakmu." kata Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura dan mengelusnya lembut. Ia merasa bersalah telah membentak Sakura tadi sehingga membuat wanitanya bersedih.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berair.

"Tidak... Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku hanya emosi tadi dan dengan bodohnya aku melampiaskannya padamu." kata Sasuke.

"Emosi? Kenapa?"

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu." kata Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura pun mengangguk. Ia lega mengetahui kalau Sasuke tidak marah padanya.

"Oh ya sasu, hari ini kau mau menemui direktur?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Temari yang memberitahu. Dan aku meminta izin untuk jalan-jalan bersama Temari nanti." kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke langsung membuat Sakura langsung menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Aku kan ingin jalan-jalan."

"Kau bisa berjalan-jalan denganku. Besok aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun." kata Sasuke tegas.

"Yaah sasu... Aku janji hanya sebentar. Pleasee..." Sakura merengek sambil

"Aku sudah mengatakan tidak."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa salahnya aku berjalan-jalan sebentar saja?!" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat melihat Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Temari." kata Sasuke. Sakura menyerngitkan keningnya begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Aku bilang jangan dekat ya jangan dekat."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau pasti... menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Temari."

"Menurut saja, Sakura."

"Tapi kenapa, Sasuke? Atau... sebenarnya kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Temari sehingga kau takut Temari akan menceritakannya padaku, huh? Aku sudah curiga setelah tau selama ini kalian tinggal bersama!" mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca sambil menatap Sasuke penuh kekecewaan.

"Apa? Tidak! Bukan seperti itu, saki."

"Lalu apa?! Kenapa kau melarangku dekat dengan Temari?!"

"Dia tertarik padamu!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Sakura diam sejenak tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya Sakura. Temari tertarik denganmu. Aku tidak ingin dia mengambil kesempatan padamu." Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya dan mencium kepala Sakura beberapa kali.

"Ya memang Temari mengatakan jika dia senang mengobrol denganku dan ingin berteman baik denganku. Kenapa itu membuatmu marah?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos. Jujur saja Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Bukan tertarik seperti yang kau pikirkan. Temari tertarik secara seksual denganmu." Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Ya, Temari tertarik dengan perempuan."

"B-benarkah?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dan kuharap kau bisa menjaga jarak dengannya. Apa kau tidak melihat betapa dia menginginkanmu? Aku tidak ingin dia menyentuhmu lagi."

"Sasuke. Mungkin kau terlalu berlebihan." kata Sakura.

"Sakura, tadi tidak ada apapun di bibirmu. Andai saja kau melihat mata Temari yang begitu menginginkanmu. Dan aku lebih mengetahui Temari. Dia menyukai tipe wanita sepertimu."

"Benarkah? Tapi Temari sangat baik."

"Dia memang baik. Tapi aku tidak suka dia mengambil kesempatan dengan menyentuhmu." Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura lembut.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa membatalkan janji dengan Temari. Kita tetap berjalan-jalan bersama dan aku janji tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhku seperti tadi. Kita jalan-jalan sebagai teman. Bagaimana?"

"Hn, dasar keras kepala. Baiklah. Tapi sebelum aku pulang kau harus sudah ada di rumah. Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam denganmu langsung hubungi aku. Mengerti?"

"Ya aku mengerti. Lagipula aku yakin Temari tidak akan menyakitiku. Kau tenang saja." Sakura balas mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Sakura senang Sasuke bersikap protektif kepadanya. Bahkan dengan sesama wanita pun Sasuke cemburu.

Tapi memikirkan tentang penyimpangan seksual Temari membuat Sakura sedikit ngeri juga senang. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi membuat Sakura sedikit takut kalau Temari tipe yang agresif. Dan Sakura senang karena ia merasa tenang jika Sasuke tinggal bersama Temari selama di Tokyo karena tentu Temari tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Apa kau senang Temari tertarik denganmu, huh?!" tegur Sasuke yang melihat Sakura senyum-senyum.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu sih!"

"Lalu kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Aku hanya merasa senang. Aku bisa tenang jika kau tinggal dengan Temari. Kan Temari tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki." kata Sakura nyengir lucu.

"Ya kau bisa tenang. Tapi tinggal dengannya lumayan mengesalkan."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Kau tau, dia cukup sering membawa kekasih wanitanya kesini. Sangat menyebalkan mendengar desahan mereka!" Sakura terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

"Apakah... suara desahanku juga menyebalkan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah merona. Sakura langsung dapat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang menggelap karena gairah.

"Ahhh.. sasu..." Sakura mendesah begitu mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Sasuke memijat payudara Sakura menggoda.

"Kau mendengarnya? Desahanmu sangat indah." kata Sasuke menyeringai masih sambil menggoda Sakura dengan tangannya yang menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh Sakura.

Dan permainan mereka berlanjut ke acara inti seperti biasa.

oOo

"Temari, terimakasih hari ini sudah mengajakku berjalan-jalan!" kata Sakura tersenyum riang menghadap Temari yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"Ya sama-sama Sakura. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kau mengucapkan terimakasih." Temari terkekeh geli.

"Oh ya, kau mau kemana lagi?" lanjut Temari.

"Em, apa Sasuke masih di gedung management? Apa aku boleh menemuinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa dia masih disana. Baiklah kita langsung kesana saja. Kebetulan gedungnya dekat dari sini."

"Wah benarkah? Yeay asiikk!" Sakura tentu senang bisa menemui Sasuke.

Benar kata Temari, gedung management tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka tadi. Jadi mereka hanya memerlukan waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai di gedung management.

Sakura pun berjalan memasuki gedung bersama Temari. Mata Sakura tidak berhenti bersinar dan mulutnya tak berhenti menganga karena disepanjang perjalanannya ia selalu melihat artis-artis terkenal yang sering ia lihat di televisi juga berada di gedung ini.

"Temari!" Sakura dan Temari pun berhenti dan menoleh saat mendengar nama Temari dipanggil.

"Kebetulan kau disini. Kakasih-sama ingin kau menemuinya." kata seorang wanita yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Sakura dan Temari.

"Kakasih-sama? Apakah dia masih bersama Sasuke?" Temari balik bertanya

"Kurasa tidak. Tadi kulihat Sasuke pergi ke ruangannya."

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, terimakasih ayame-chan." kata Temari tersenyum menggoda.

"Y-ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ayame terlihat merona lalu pergi. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi salah tingkah karena mengingat kata-kata Sasuke tentang kelainan seksual Temari. Dan Sakura pikir sepertinya wanita tadi mempunyai hubungan dengan Temari setelah melihat tingkah mereka tadi.

"Ne Sakura. Aku harus menemui bosku. Kau tidak keberatan jika pergi menemui Sasuke sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Lalu dimana ruangan Sasuke?"

"Kau lurus saja sampai menemukan pertigaan. Kau belok saja ke kanan. Ruangan Sasuke ada di paling ujung. Di pintu tertulis nama Sasuke jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir salah ruangan." Temari menjelaskan. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja menelpon Sasuke langsung tetapi Sakura berkata bahwa ia ingin memberi kejutan kecil untuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah Temari. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku kesini."

"Sama-sama Sakura. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung saja hubungi aku ya."

"Baik!" kata Sakura tersenyum lucu membuat Temari gemas. Setelah itu mereka pun berpisah.

Sakura berjalan seperti instruksi Temari tadi. Dan memang tidak sulit menemukan ruangan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum melihat ruangan dengan pintu yang bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

Ckrek.

Sakura tersenyum melihat pintu ruangan Sasuke yang kebetulan tidak di kunci. Sakura pun membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Ctar! Bagaikan tersambar petir Sakura kaku di tempat. Niatnya ingin memberikan Sasuke kejutan dengan kehadirannya tetapi sepertinya Sasuke juga memiliki kejutan sendiri untuk Sakura.

Kaki Sakura sampai gemetar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia bisa melihat jelas wanita berambut merah yang kini duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke. Mereka berciuman panas sambil wanita itu menggesek-gesekkan dadanya ke tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura tidak sanggup untuk melihat lebih. Dengan kaki yang masih lemas ia mencoba berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung ini. Beruntung ada taksi yang lewat saat Sakura mencari kendaraan. Sakura pun segera masuk ke taksi dan menyebutkan alamat Sasuke yang ia ingat. Di dalam taksi Sakura terus menangis membuat supir taksi bingung tapi tak berani bertanya. Hingga setelah sampai di rumah Sasuke, Sakura meminta supir taksi itu untuk menunggu.

Sakura masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan buru-buru berkemas. Ia memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas dan langsung membawanya keluar. Dengan dibatu supir taksi ia memasukkan semua barang bawaannya ke dalam bagasi taksi.

Untung saja supir taksi itu mau mengantarnya ke Konoha. Masalah biaya taksi yang tidak sedikit pun tidak Sakura pikirkan. Yang ada dalam pikirannya kini hanya segera pulang ke rumah dan menangis sepuasnya.

Dan setelah sampai dirumahnya Sakura pun terus menangis. Ia bersyukur ibunya sedang keluar sehingga tidak melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Mata Sakura sudah sangat bengkak dan merah karena tidak berhenti menangis. Baru kali ini ia merasakan sakit hati yang luarbiasa sakitnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke tega melakukan itu dengan perempuan lain. Apalagi Sakura tentu tahu siapa perempuan berambut merah yang bersama Sasuke tadi. Ya Sakura yakin itu adalah Uzumaki Karin!

Demi apapun Sakura sangat kecewa dengan Sasuke. Ia sengaja tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hingga sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke!

oOo

TBC

Gomen kalau ceritanya semakin jelek. Semoga masih ada yang mau memberikan review untuk chap iniiii :")


End file.
